Broken Heart
by NovaIce
Summary: A little girl named Alyssa had just lost her parents. As does everything twist when a follower of Sephiroth appears...-Completed-
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't have rights to any of the Final Fantasy Characters. But if I did, I would be very happy. The one I rightfully own is Alyssa.**

**Author's Note: This takes place after Meteor hit Midgar, but before AC (Advent Children) I do hope that you enjoy the intro, even though it's not much.**

**Broken Heart**

**Intro**

"Alyssa… are you all right?" Cloud asked, breaking Alyssa from her thoughts.

Alyssa brushed her blond hair out of the way as her blue eyes settled upon Cloud who was now sitting across from her. No words came to her… sorrow over came, overwhelming her feelings.

"It wasn't your fault. Your father killed himself shortly after he killed your mom. It left you no where to go. You're now an orphan."

Alyssa was only ten years old, but known Cloud for three years. Her father had told about Cloud and how they became quick pals when she was at the age of seven. She trusted Cloud for that long, three years. Alyssa still said nothing. She had heard the news at school. So instead of going home like usual, she ran. Ran to a place what she thought was safe for the time being. The news was so shocking, Tifa called Cloud up right away, telling what had happened.

What was interesting to Tifa is that she didn't see any signs of Alyssa hurt physically, but emotionally. Tifa couldn't find the words to support Alyssa, seeing how much she went through.

"At least you came straight to Seventh Heaven. If you didn't, who knows what may have happened to you." Cloud continued.

Alyssa then burst out in tears. Cloud took her into his arms as soon as she started crying. He said nothing to her as she cried. Cloud knew that she had no where to go, no where else to run. She had her eyes closed tightly as hot, fresh tears fell from her face.

But something told her that everything was going to be ok. Alyssa felt safe, knowing that there were still people around who cared for her. "Be… be there for me." Alyssa whispered. "What?" Cloud asked, letting her go and bringing her face into view. "Be there for me when I need you… Please? You're the only person I trust right now."

Cloud managed to wipe a tear from her face as he tried to answer. Alyssa needed someone, Cloud understood… but to protect her? "We'll discuss this later. For now, just get some rest all right?" Alyssa nodded as she let go of Cloud. "If you can't sleep, don't be afraid to tell me or Tifa." He said, leaving the room.

Everything was now going to change. Were would she head? Would she stay at Seventh Heaven? Would Cloud and his companions take her in? There were so many questions, but only in time they would be answered. Alyssa just had to try and hang in there for now and talk to Cloud later.


	2. A Guardian Angel

**Chapter 1 - A Guardian Angel**

**When you lose someone you love, you lose a part of you as well and you may never be able to find it again... **_**First Keeper NovaIce...**_

Alyssa awoke that night, not being able to sleep. A couple hours have passed, at least she got rest. She pulled the covers off her and stood up.

_Some fresh air will do me some good. I need to clear my head. _Alyssa thought.

She sneaked on into the main bar area, noticing that no one was up. The dead silence made her think of how peaceful it was for her after all the ruckus that happened earlier.

Alyssa continued to sneak on through, but then stopped. Her eyes skimmed the bar again. She saw the many drinks Seventh Heaven had. The Corel Wine was the most in stock. It seemed to be their favorite out of all the rest. Alyssa then sat down at the bar stool at the bar. The thought of going outside alone would probably worry Cloud.

Nothing mattered to her though. She had no parents and was staying with someone who she's known for three years. Alyssa couldn't make up her mind at the moment. Maybe she would stay with them for a while, but she wasn't sure on that either.

Alyssa got startled a moment later by hearing heavy footsteps approach her. "You're up. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then I would wake Tifa up."

"What's so wrong about her? Do you not like her or something?"

Cloud then walked up to Alyssa, sitting down, joining her at the bar.

"No... It's just that, this isn't like any other situation."

Cloud stood up again, walking over by the drinks and poured himself a glass of Corel Wine. Alyssa on the meantime had her head down, staring at her hands. Cloud looked back over at her. There was a sound of what sounded like drops of water hitting the bar counter. She was crying. But this time, silent tears. Cloud said nothing, but then gave out a soft sigh.

_She probably hasn't eaten anything for a while. _Cloud thought.

Cloud then walked back over standing in front of her, putting his right hand over her left. She looked up at Cloud. Alyssa's eyes were completely red. "How long has it been since you last ate something?"

"I don't know, and I'm not hungry." Alyssa whimpered.

"Well, I'll make you something then. You better eat it; if you don't... then I'm forcing you to eat something."

Cloud walked out of the bar and into the kitchen. Alyssa was left alone again. She sat there with nothing to respond to Cloud's actions.

_Cloud really does care for me. He's known my father for a while, so he probably understands what I'm feeling. _Alyssa thought.

After Alyssa ate the food Cloud gave to her, he took her plate, putting it in the kitchen. Alyssa stood up, but in an instant, she felt weak. As if her legs couldn't support her anymore. Something then caught Alyssa. She looked up, seeing that it was Cloud. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Cloud as her strength could grasp. Her tears then fell uncontrollably.

"I feel so alone." Alyssa whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll all be here for you."

Cloud noticed that she felt weak, knowing that too much was going on.

_I want all this to stop! _Alyssa's mind screamed. _I don't want this be real._

"I have a delivery in the morning. Will you be all right with Tifa for a while?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only a couple of hours, not long."

"All right... I'll try and be strong while you're gone."

Cloud helped Alyssa back to her room, setting her on the bed. He at least wanted her to try and get some rest. She understood, after all. Alyssa was just _very _confused. So many emotions ran through her as if everything came to an end. Alyssa didn't want that... She wanted to live her life to the fullest no matter what.


	3. A Fight for Life

**Author's Note: I am adding a couple of characters in this chapter and I will as I go along. Sorry I never told you before.**

**Chapter 2 - A Fight for Life**

**Even when you think everything's over, there's always something waiting**_**… First Keeper NovaIce...**_

Alyssa awoke the next morning to the smell of crisp bacon which made her mouth water. She sat up in her bed and looked over at a side table that was to her right. There was a clock read 9:00 a.m. Alyssa stood up, stretching and waking up. Looking around the room, she had a better view of it since last night.

There was a window beside the nightstand which had the clock and a small lamp. The light coming through the window managed to light up the room. There was the bed she was resting in, a closet and a desk with a small light.

Nothing much was in the room, but managed to fit a guest such as herself.

A light knock was heard a moment after Alyssa looked around the tiny room. "Alyssa, are you up? I made breakfast if you want something." It was Tifa's voice.

"All right, I'll be out in a minute."

Alyssa walked out to the main bar area. She had saw that Marlene was already up and sitting at the table, waiting for her food. Alyssa joined her.

"Morning Alyssa, did you sleep well?" Tifa asked while walking in with plates of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and many other various foods that caught Alyssa's eyes. Tifa set down the food, joining them. Alyssa was amazed by Tifa and how much she calmed down, but Alyssa knew something was bothering her.

"Look I-"

"Don't worry, Cloud explained everything what happened. You don't have to tell. I understand if you can't trust me quite yet. You do know Cloud more than me in your eyes."

"I'm sorry." Alyssa said, wanting Tifa to understand, but it seemed she all ready has. "It's just that I really didn't want to or Cloud to get involved in this at all…"

Tifa nodded. "It's all right, but we would like to help Alyssa. I do hope you'll accept our support."

"Yeah… I hope in time I will accept your support." Alyssa wanted support more than anything right now.

After breakfast, Tifa just remembered something. "Alyssa, Cloud left something in the room closet when you where fast asleep. It's a set of clothes I think. He never told me what it was.

Alyssa walked back into the room, looking in the closet. There was a lime green t-shirt and blue jean pants. There was a note beside it with her name written on it. She picked it up, reading it.

_Alyssa,_

_I hope these clothes will fit you. There's also something else there if you haven't all ready seen it. It's something you always wanted. I promise to train you later with it once I get back._

_Love,_

_Cloud_

Moving the clothes out of the way, she spotted a sword in its sheath. Alyssa put her right hand over the handle which was made of silver. The sheath itself was also made out of silver. She picked it up, seeing that it also included a black belt. Alyssa put the belt around her waist, pulling out the sword. The blade was brand new none the less.

It made Alyssa concerned why Cloud would do such a thing for her. She then put the sword back in its sheath, tossing it on the bed that was behind her.

Alyssa then grabbed the clothes and changed into them, seeing that they were her size. She stood there for a moment, thinking of what happened so far. Alyssa knew that Cloud was trying his best to give his full support in helping her start her new life.

Her eyes once again filled with tears. They weren't tears of sadness, but of joy. Knowing that Tifa and Cloud were going to help her, she felt safe and maybe, just maybe a place to call home once again.

Walking back out to the bar area with her new sword around her waist, she saw that Tifa began working right away. There were already a few costumers. Alyssa walked over by her, who was fixing up a few drinks.

"Do you mind if I get some fresh air?"

"Not at all Alyssa, you need it. It'll clear your head."

"Thanks Tifa."

"No problem, just don't wander off too far. There's been a strange increase of monsters lately."

"Yeah, I'll keep my eyes peeled."

Alyssa walked out of the bar, seeing the morning sky. It had a beautiful blue color while a little purple blended in nicely. She walked through the Midgar streets and out into the plains in despair, seeing how much damage Meteor caused. Orphans where wandering the streets wanting to find food, but couldn't.

_Once I get plenty of gil, I'll help rebuild Midgar or something, I can't stand anyone without homes. They need help… all of them_. Alyssa thought.

She headed out, walking the plains alone. A soft breeze soon brushed across her face as it clamed her down a bit. Everything was quiet for a moment until Alyssa heard something following her.

Alyssa turned around quickly, to her surprise, no one was there. _Just my imagination_. Her thoughts whispered. She continued to walk, but then stopped. Adrenaline now ran through her body as a stunning fear made her freeze. The fear sent a chill down her back to the point she couldn't speak. There was a man in a black cloak now standing in front of her. Nothing at all was moving in her body as she saw the man, not even a single bone.

"Our master wishes to speak with you, Alyssa. Everything will be fine if you come with us and it'll be the way it was."

His eyes were a type of aquamarine and his hair was long and silver. Alyssa's heart rate managed to slow down as she began to back up. Something was defenately telling her not to trust the man. " 'Our'? 'Us'? What are you talking about?"

"Master understands… even though you're a puppet. This isn't your… true life. Master's mother welcomed you with open arms, giving you her blood."

" 'Master'? 'Mother'?" Her voice now spoke with paralyzing fear.

"Sephiroth and Jenova of course, they want to help."

Alyssa shook her head at those names. She ran passed him, not believing what he was saying. Not paying attention where she was running though, she stumbled upon the swamp the contained the Midgar Zolom. An idea then sparked in her head. Alyssa kept on running seeing that the cloaked man was now chasing after her with a sword.

Something the slivered past her as she ran, Alyssa now knew that the Zolom was close.

At this point she didn't know what was scarier, having the man chase after her or having a 50 ft. snake eat her in one bite. Without out warning, in a split second, everything seemed to stop. Alyssa tripped, falling face first into the swampy area. The snake now had a hold of her.

Alyssa screamed in pain, feeling the snake squeeze her for the very first time. Striking and sheering pain ran through her body. Every bone in her body felt as if they were going to break all at the same time.

Right then, the cloaked man cut the snake, setting her free. He walked up to her as warm, fresh and numbing blood felt like they were draining her veins. The blood slowly seeped down her frightened and weak face. She watched as the cloaked man knelt down next to her. Her eye sight soon became blurry, fading into black. The last thing she felt was something laying on top of her as the noises around her dulled.


	4. The Daughter of Lord Sephiroth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Eidos characters as well!**

**Chapter 3 - The Daughter of Lord Sephiroth**

**The most promising acolyte left us, not out of the lesser folly of sentiment, but the greater folly of anger. His heart was clouded, and his balance was lost, but his abilities were unmatched. Even then, we knew to watch him most carefully… **_**Keeper Annals...**_

Cloud returned from making his delivery, only to discover Alyssa wasn't there… He didn't even see a smile or anything from Tifa who was cleaning more dishes for customers who were coming and going.

"Where's Alyssa?" Cloud asked wanting to know what was going on.

Tifa looked at him in silence. Her eyes told him that she was worried. "I don't know Cloud… Alyssa said she was going for a walk, but never came back."

"How long ago was that?"

"Maybe two three hours ago… I'm not sure."

Cloud then left the bar area, and into the guest room Alyssa was staying in. He eyes skimmed the whole room, seeing that she hasn't returned at all… Cloud quickly walked over to the closet and saw it was open. Alyssa's dirty white shirt and blue jean pants were lying on the closet floor. He also saw that the note he left for her was open. Cloud then quickly pushed away the clothes.

It was gone…. The sword was gone. So many thoughts and feelings rushed through Cloud's mind. What had happened to her? Cloud ran out of Seventh Heaven, and hoped on his motorcycle, heading towards the Chocobo Farm first.

_I hope she's not hurt… _Cloud thought.

He then slammed on his breaks as soon as he saw a black cloaked man now standing basically right in front of him.

"Cloud right?" The black cloaked man asked, removing his hood and reveling his face. He had short brown hair and two eyes of different color. His left one was a brown and his right one was a bright green. There was a long scar that reached his cheek bone on his right eye. The man stood there like nothing happened.

"Yeah, who are you?" Cloud asked rudely.

"You're friend Alyssa was captured by a silver headed man… taken to their master…" The man responds.

"Their master? You… aren't one of THEM are you?"

"No… I am of a different clan. Alyssa was attacked and the silver headed man took her…"

Cloud glared at him. "Different clan? Who are you!" He demanded.

"You don't have much time, Cloud. The Reunion will start soon now that she's with them."

Cloud looked up at the sky. "The Reunion…" He muttered to himself. "Why is-" Cloud looked down to see that the man was gone. Cloud then drove off towards Midgar again… they needed a plan to rescue Alyssa.

**Alyssa awoke, seeing white trees around her. **There was also a small lake and a group of black cloaked men. Two or them were arguing as she slowly stood up, feeling her bones ache.

"I told you not to make it noticeable!" One of them yelled. "If she died Lord Sephiroth would be mad. Then what would he think of us?"

"He would kill us all and saying 'why did you kill my daughter?'"

Alyssa then felt herself unable to breath. Daughter of Sephiroth? How would that be possible? One of the black hooded men then turned around, seeing that Alyssa was now standing. "Hush now… she's up."

She still felt a bit dizzy what the snake did to her. "Where have you brought me?"

"Don't worry. Sephiroth is coming soon. He'll make everything better." One of the black cloaked men said.

Alyssa saw that it was no use if she wanted to run. But something told her to stay… "How am I the daughter of Sephiroth?"

One of them knelt down before her. "When you were born my lady… Jenova gave you her blood and welcomed you into the family. Lord Sephiroth was proud to see you as his first and probably his last born child. He wants you to be a Goddess that you are."

Alyssa grew confused. Sephiroth was her real father? "But… at six months you were taken from him… forced to live a normal life… ten years have now past. A smile broke across his face to know that you were alive. Orders were to take you back… once he figured how messed up you were." Another one explained.

"He'll want to know what has happened to you adoptive family… after all… he is the one that asked his mother to control your so called father."

Sephiroth killed her family all because he wanted her back? Alyssa shook her head, not wanting to believe it… but she wanted proof that Sephiroth was her father.

Right then another cloaked man ran through the forest, catching up with them. "Lord Sephiroth has arrived. He wishes to see Alyssa."

They all nodded as three of them took Alyssa, leading her through the forest. A voice then stopped them…. "Hello Alyssa… it's been too long since I got to hold you…"

Alyssa quickly turned around seeing Sephiroth's emerald green eyes and long silver glowing hair… A smile soon spread across his face as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her. Alyssa closed her eyes wanting to understand why he was holding her…. Feelings soon took over… but they weren't her own… they felt like someone else's…

Tears streamed down her face as she felt Sephiroth's warmth. "Father… I… I've missed you." Alyssa sobbed, crying on his chest.


	5. An Unlikely Hero

**Chapter 4 - An Unlikely Hero**

**In the beginning we lived as thieves, Stealing fur and fang of beasts for survival. Then came the Builder who brought us the Hammer, and with it we forged a new way of life. To reject the Hammer is to denounce the Builder…**_** The Hammer Book of Tenets...**_

No… nothing was going to be the same anymore…. But as Sephiroth held Alyssa in his arms…. A feeling of joy ran though him… Those simple words…. _"Father…. I… I've missed you." _Made him cry as well… Alyssa then let go of Sephiroth looking up at him with a smile that formed through her tears.

"Now that you're with us…" A silver headed man spoke… "We can finally grab hold of the Black Materia once more." The man then approached her, putting a hand out. "My name is Jarrell, My lady. We must find the Materia… but only you know where it is…"

Alyssa looked at them in surprise. She knew where to find the Black Materia? How was that possible? A second cloaked man then approached her. He had a hint of black in his hair, but it was still silver. His eyes were a crimson red as he gazed upon her. He didn't wear a tight leather suit like the others, but wore all black and even a black trench coat.

Alyssa nodded as she acknowledged his approach. "Who might you be?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"My name is Avidan, Alyssa… it's my pleasure to meet you…" He bowed down low, respecting her.

She then looked around. The other silver headed man left… ah well… at least some of them introduced each other. Sephiroth then put a hand on her left shoulder. Alyssa looked back at him and gave a slight nod. "Take sometime to clear your head, then meet me by the lake you woke up at."

Jarrell left shortly after Sephiroth spoke. Avidan was about to leave, but Sephiroth stopped him by whispering something in his left ear. Avidan listened carefully for a bit, and then nodded. "Of course, Lord Sephiroth." He then left quickly, trying to catch up with Jarrell.

Sephiroth looked back at Alyssa. "I'll see you in a bit." Sephiroth then left, leaving Alyssa in a beaconing silence.

Alyssa looked around the forest, admiring its beauty as a twisted feeling grew inside of her… Something was telling her that she was now safe… something was screaming in her, telling her that she was now finally home. Alyssa grinned, it now felt like she took a long journey and returned.

Right then, a soft rustling in bushes nearby made her jump a bit. The smile on her face soon died down. Was someone here watching her? "Hello?" Alyssa asked worryingly. "Is… Is someone there?" Nothing was heard once more… but then the noise grew closer, but this time the crunching of leaves…

Before Alyssa could react, it felt like something pulled her, grasping her body tightly. She screamed, until she then felt a type on soft leather press against her mouth. Frightened, Alyssa felt her own cold tears now running down her face. Her voice couldn't scream out for help… she could only hear it muffled…

Alyssa was then dragged deeper into the forest as the sound of rushed footsteps filled the air.

"What's going on? Is everything all right?" It was Avidan. He soon discovered Alyssa wasn't around. "Alyssa!"

Soon enough, Sephiroth came running to the scene… "Was that Alyssa?" He asked in worry. A snapping of a twig was heard. It was the thing that had Alyssa. She looked up seeing it was yet another man in a black cloak. Her eyes widened as she saw his scar. He looked down at her, making a gesture to have her stay quiet.

"Did you hear something over there?" Avidan asked as he took out a shotgun from his trench coat. He quickly loaded the gun, pointing it in Alyssa's direction. Sephiroth response was to pull out his sword, heading in the same direction.

The man slowly pulled Alyssa deeper into the forest as she trued to struggle. "Quiet… I'm here to take you to Cloud." The man hissed. Alyssa reacted by moving with him. How did he know Cloud? Did he offer up a mission? She was worried about Cloud, but what about Sephiroth? How could she get back to him? "You can leave Cloud and come back here if you wish… but he just wants to know how you are—"

A sound of a shotgun was then right behind the man's back. He turned around, seeing Avidan. "Let the girl go… if you don't… I'll blow off your head." The man soon let go of Alyssa, dropping her to the ground… Avidan then kept his eyes focused on the cloaked man as he helped Alyssa get to her feet.

Sephiroth and two other silver headed men came running through the forest, catching up with Avidan. Two of the silver headed men had guns as well… Sephiroth soon put his sword to the man's neck. "What is your business with my daughter…? SPEAK!"

The man didn't say a word, he only glared at Sephiroth. A half smile then took over on his face. "You don't wish to speak? Avidan… get his attention will you?"

"As you wish." Avidan spoke. He then took his shotgun, shooting the man in his right shoulder. The man gave a yell; blood now ran down him, soaking his shirt. He put his left hand over his shoulder.

"Well?" Sephiroth demands, lowering his sword. The man still didn't respond. "Avidan…"

"Of course." Avidan says, pumping his shotgun. He now aimed it at his head. "If you don't answer… the next shot isn't going to miss…"

"Wait!" Alyssa then screamed putting her hand over the shotgun, and forcing it down.

"Orders are orders, I have every right-"

"No, Please!" Alyssa begged, starting to cry once again.

"Very well…" Sephiroth says, breaking both their concentrations. "We'll take him as prisoner for now… then we'll decide what do from there…"

Two of the silver headed men the left as Sephiroth shoved the man, making him walk. Alyssa watched as they left, then looked back at Avidan. "Just give him a chance." She begged.

Avidan put his shotgun back in his trench coat. "You don't even know him, why bother?" Avidan questioned as he left. But then something stopped him. He looked back over his shoulder. "His name is Garrett… Out of all the things a Master Thief tried to get you back to Cloud… how ironic." Avidan then left Alyssa in silence once again.

Alyssa walked to catch up with the others, but then stopped. An object crunched beneath her feet. Alyssa knelt down picking up a dagger… "Garrett, Master Thief?" She questioned looking at the dagger. Standing up she rested the dagger in her hand, assuming it was Garrett's.


	6. Stepping Foreword

**Chapter 5 - Stepping Foreword**

**I decided to go after that horn Felix talked about. Not like I had a whole lot of choice, really... the rent is due and my landlord's even tougher than the Hammers… **_**Garrett the Master Thief...**_

Being prisoner isn't everyone's favorite place or position as you may see it. Garrett laid there, a few hours had past, but in his mind that didn't really matter. Sephiroth had spared him, but for what? Because of what his daughter plead? He had no strength but wanted to escape. It was hopeless… The blood that he had lost earlier made no difference. Garrett suddenly felt a sharp pain slam on his back.

"Get up thief." A voice hissed. "Lord Sephiroth has made a decision what to do with you now."

Garrett grunted with pain as he was now pulled up by the by of his shirt. "It's about time." He growled. "If you're going to kill me, go ahead. You've all ready taken everything away from me."

The silver headed man dragged Garrett out of his prison cell which was a cave near the white forest. It was now growing night and the forest was as bright as a lighting of a full moon.

"Jarrell, stop." A voice called out.

Jarrell turned around with his grasp still gripping the back of Garrett's shirt. Garrett's breath was slowing down as his face turned to a pale white; he was also inches from the ground on his tiptoes like a ballerina dancer.

"Lady Alyssa, orders were-"

"Yes I heard Sephiroth's orders, but it's something else. I want answers from him first."

"Very well, as you wish." Jarrell sighed.

Alyssa walked up to Jarrell, cautiously approaching him as he slowly loosened his grip around Garrett's shirt.

"I don't think questions are necessary Alyssa."

Alyssa turned around seeing Avidan and her father. Avidan had a glare that didn't even dare to leave Garrett and his arms were crossed while Sephiroth had his sword on his shoulder looking at Alyssa with a hint of suspicion and a bit of disappointment.

"… Very well." Alyssa said with a hint of concern. "May I see him later?"

"Well of course, you after all have a right to say good bye to the one that tried to kill you." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

Kill her? Kill her! Did Sephiroth really think that Garrett tried to kill her? _I have to find a way to help him! He's going to die because of what I did! _"Father, please! He… he came because of Cloud."

"Cloud? That brethren and betrayer?" Sephiroth questioned rudely.

Right then there was a blinding light and a green smoke that filled the air instantly. Alyssa felt something pull her and everything around her grew black.

"What the hell is going on?" Was the last voice she heard, it was Jarrell's voice…

"**We must know where the Reunion is taking place." Tifa complained.**

"Yes, be we must first find that man. Tifa, do you know of other clans?" Cloud asked.

"No only the silver headed men."

"Pardon my interruption-" A familiar voice spoke. "- but I've heard a strange increase of black cloaked men, not of the silvers."

Cloud and Tifa turned around seeing Vincent, their cold but understanding companion. He walked up to them with his Death Penalty over his shoulder and his crimson eyes settling upon the worried looks both Cloud and Tifa's faces.

"Not followers of Sephiroth?" They both asked.

"Exactly, but they have been keeping an eye on them." Vincent explained while he sat himself in a bar stool next to the table Cloud and Tifa were sitting in.

Tifa had closed the bar so that they could figure out what to do about Alyssa and the man Cloud talked about. Now they needed the others to help with the situation. Vincent was surprisingly the first to respond.

"What's the clan name?" Cloud asked.

"That's what everyone wants to know, but they aren't around very often. You'll be lucky enough to see one of their kind, or so to say." Vincent then crossed his arms lost in his thoughts, then looked at Tifa.

"So they're like vampires?" She asked.

"Can't say on that part." Vincent answered back.

"I ran into one of them I think and he even said that he wasn't one of the silvers. He said he was from a different clan." Cloud spoke, wanting to know more what was going on.

"And that's how you found out Alyssa was captured?" Vincent asked, listening to Cloud a good while.

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Then try and get more information on this person Cloud. I'll also see if I and anyone else can help on their part. That man may just be part of that clan and not of the silvers. He might also give you more detail what happened to Alyssa."

"All right-" Tifa acknowledged. "– do a favor and do that Vincent. Tell the others. We're then going to hunt this clan down and try to see if we can do anything to find the silvers and rescue Alyssa."

Vincent then left with a jumping to his feet and with a quick snapping of his cloak. Cloud then stood up from the table and walked into Alyssa's room, gazing upon it with worry.

Cloud then noticed something he never seen before. His eyes scanned the messy blankets and found a necklace made out of silver links. Cloud pick up the chain, then noticed an old key, a skeleton key.

He wrapped the chain around his right hand, tightening his grip around the key. _I promise I'll rescue you Alyssa. I'll do anything to keep you safe. _Cloud thoughts fogged his mind. He couldn't afford to lose another person he loved.


	7. Cosmo Canyon

**Chapter 6 - Cosmo Canyon**

**"To see a Keeper is not an easy thing. Especially one who does not wish to be seen. We have a need for those as gifted as yourself. If you've grown tired of how you live, then follow me, and we will show you a different way." … **_**Getting caught in a mess**_**…**

Garrett ran with Alyssa in his arms, he was finally able to escape with her. He always found a way to escape no matter how deep of a situation he was in. Garrett looked down at Alyssa every second he could seeing that she seemed to be hallucinating, not knowing what was going on because she was probably blind. Knowing that, Garrett had to come up with a plan and quick.

His feet finally stopped, seeing a town up ahead, not being able to carry her and himself for the straight hour he was running. His breath shortened, trying to catch his heartbeat. His arms were weak, his strength was drained. Garrett looked down at Alyssa and put her down in the grass, trying to have her get back to normal.

"You should be able to see soon." Garrett hissed.

Alyssa flinched by hearing his voice, "What happened?"

"You've been blinded; you didn't take any green gas did you?"

"Whoa! Hang on you used a gas bomb and a flash bomb?" Alyssa questions, she started to rub her eyes, wanting to see.

"Well… you would have been dead if you took that smoke in, but you're ok. Your eyes just caught the flash."

Alyssa sat up, noticing that she could see again. Her head turned in Garrett's direction, seeing that he was standing over her. A sense of fear immediately took over and she struggled to crawl away, but he stopped her by stepping on her left ankle. He seemed to be a bit mad at her, but disappointed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Garrett assured, trying to have her understand.

"What makes you so sure of that? All I know you're GOING to hurt me!" Alyssa's screams made him realized how scared she was.

"Listen to me Alyssa; I'm here to bring you back to Cloud, nothing else."

Alyssa looked at him wanting to believe him, but how could she trust him? Alyssa struggled to her feet, wanting to run away, but Garrett quickly grabbed her shirt. He didn't seem to 'want' to play the cat and mouse game. She turned around, facing him for the first time up close. He glared at her, focusing into her eyes, as if they were burning into her.

"How can I trust you?" Alyssa questions, noticing he had something else on his mind, as if deep down, he was worried about something.

"I'm NOT one of the slivers, I am part of a group whose been keeping an eye on them for some time." Garrett explains, letting go of her shirt. "My mission is to get you back to Cloud and see what his plans are with THEM, not us."

A soft breeze brushed Alyssa's face as she still focused on Garrett. She barely knew him, but something told her to give him a chance. "All right, let's head back to Cloud then."

"Cosmo Canyon is up ahead, it'll take a while to get there." Garrett mentions, pointing at the village in the canyons.

Alyssa pushed on, seeming to feel uneasy about heading. Garrett kept about ten feet away from her, keeping a close eye on the surroundings. He soon walked side by side with Alyssa, handing her something.

"I believe this is yours." Garrett says.

Alyssa saw that it was her sword. "How did you know this was mine?"

Garrett turned the scabbard, showing her something that was engraved. "Because a sheath really doesn't say: To Alyssa from Cloud, on it everyday."

Alyssa took the sword, wrapping it around her waist once more. Everything was silent, but Garrett stopped her from walking further when they were nearing Cosmo Canyon.

"Heads up," Garrett warned, seeing Bomber monsters up ahead, "Here they come."

Alyssa and Garrett both drew their swords at the same time as the monsters ran at them. With quick instincts Garrett attacked one of them that was in the air while doing a Fire 2 spell. He then pushed it away, seeing that Alyssa was having a bit of trouble with her sword.

"Here!" Garrett called, tossing her some Materia.

Alyssa caught the Materia doing an Ice 3 spell on both Bombers. So with a couple of final adjustments, Garrett attacked them with his sword, slicing the last bit of health left in the creatures. Satisfied with what they both done, they reseated their swords, heading up the stairs and to the entrance of Cosmo Canyon. The man soon recognized Alyssa, he let her in, and eyed Garrett closely.

"We should settle here for the night, I have a friend that's here." Alyssa suggested, knowing that it was safe for the time being.

Garrett didn't respond, he was only eyeing the town suspiciously like he was wanted for stealing. Alyssa ignored his gestures and headed up to Ben's home. They were soon welcomed to a friendly voice.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Alyssa, and it seems the others are getting a bit worried."

"Red XIII! How are you?" Alyssa asked, feeling a rush of relief.

"I've been doing fine, I heard what happened and I heard that you escaped with-" Red XIII broke off, looking at Garrett. "-him… so it seems you're not on their side after all Garrett."

"Where's Cloud?" Garrett questioned.

"He's going to be called soon." Red XIII said, looking back at Alyssa.

Alyssa quickly responded by leaving the room.

"You have my word, Garrett. You're welcome to stay for one night if you wish; I'll take care of Alyssa from here."

Red XIII joined Alyssa, hearing Alyssa speak with Cloud and how excited he sounded on the other line. She soon hung up and looked at Red. "He's on his way. He wants me to stay the night. So how did you know that I was coming?"

"Garrett called, he knows most of the people here, but is still waned for what he's done. Now we see that trust can be seen in him."

"What did he do?" Alyssa asks, getting interested.

"He stole a few items, but once we heard that he rescued you from Sephiroth and the other, we were relieved. I could tell Cloud was as well over the phone. Anyway, make yourself at home and relax." Red XIII left without saying another word.

Alyssa left Ben's house and hopped down to the Cosmo Candle, watching it burn brightly. She walked up to it, sitting. Alyssa did feel relaxed now, knowing that everything was going to be ok soon. Her eyes watched as the flames danced gracefully. She soon heard someone sit next to her.

"I've been through tough missions before. It's just that in times like this I can't get a decent job."

Alyssa turned her head, looking over at Garrett. "How did you become a thief anyway?"

Garrett shook his head. "I'll explain the next time we meet." He said, standing. "I'll see you around sometime."

Alyssa watched as Garrett walked off into night as if a dark blanket covered the sky. Red XIII joined Alyssa, seeing that she was now relaxed.

"You're really something else." He said. "I know it must be hard on you right now because of what your father did. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Alyssa scratched his head, knowing that he wanted to support her too. "I'll try my best to hang in there; it's just that I can't believe what happened. Everything happened so fast… I wasn't even able to say good bye to him." Tears filled her eyes constantly as she started to cry.

"If you need anything, let me know." Red XIII offered, leaving her grieve.

"Thanks… I will." She whispered softly.


	8. Chase After Events

**Chapter 7 – Chase After Events**

**Hey come on now, you expect to believe this all? … **_**First Keeper NovaIce...**_

Alyssa collapsed to the ground, tired and still overlooking the horizon, expecting Garrett to come back, but something told her he wasn't going to for a long time. She closed her eyes which lasted for several seconds before she opened them back up.

"You should get some rest." A strange, deep voice spoke to her.

Alyssa looked around quickly; no one was around her at all, but her eyes soon showed what she thought was an illusion. Yet another man was now standing ten feet away from her.

His eyes were green and his hair short, yet a magnificent color, blue with hints of silver, "Do I have to repeat myself, my lady?"

Alyssa knew instantly that is was another of Sephiroth's followers. Instinct was surely trying to tell her he was dangerous. She certainly had no strength left to fight.

"Stop that at once Deyxem before you scare her." Another man joined, his hair cut short and dark. His eyes matched. "Sorry Nornaz." The man gave a slight gesture. "No need to apologize."

Nornaz turned his attention towards Alyssa. "Don't be afraid, Alyssa. We're not here to hurt you." His voice was trying to calm her down. "Who are you?" Alyssa questions, reaching for her sword, "Do not fear us; we are with the Black Hawk."

Alyssa examined them, what were they talking about? But she soon noticed the cloaks. They were the same kind Garrett wore. "Black Hawk, who may that be?" Deyxem gave a light chuckle. "What's so funny?" Her voice, now demanding an answer.

"There is nothing to fear, Alyssa. Black Hawk is the leader of our group, Shadow Claw, he is the one that has ordered to keep an eye on the silvers." Deyxem explains.

"So is that like a type of code name?" Alyssa asks.

"Yes, Black Hawk is Garrett. Me, Deyxem, is known as the Sly Serpent." Nornaz nodded in agreement. "I am known as the Silent Wonderer." He gave in response. "But enough before we're discovered. We need to head after Garrett, there is something even you should know…"

**Cloud hung up his phone, looking over at Tifa. **"I'm assuming Vincent is already gone?" Tifa gave a nod. "Don't worry Cloud. We may still need help from the others." She then looked at his hand, noticing something shining brightly. "What's that by any chance?" Tifa asks, pointing at the necklace.

Cloud held up the chain, revealing the key. "I don't know, but I'm assuming it's Alyssa's." Tifa took the key from his hand, but Cloud couldn't let go of it at all. His grip tightened on the chain. "Sorry Tifa, it's for Alyssa, not for anyone else."

Cloud's cell phone then rang after a brief moment. "Strife Delivery Service, you name it, we deliver…" He then grew silent, hearing a voice he'll never forget. "Yes, Alyssa did in fact call me, but who are you to question if she did or not?" A quick pause, then Cloud responds, "The silvers are heading for Cosmo Canyon? How do you know all this, who are you?"

Cloud gave a slight panicked gesture. "Wait, are that man that told me she was in trouble? How did you get my-" The line went dead shortly after. Tifa saw as Cloud hung up the phone in silence. "Cloud?"

"I have to leave, I'm sorry." His voice spoke with concern. "It seems as though they discovered that Alyssa was rescued. Now they want that man's head."

**Garrett pulled back an arrow, eyeing a black cloaked man that came into view. **Three others joined the cloaked man. Garrett immediately knew that is was the silvers. They were closing in on Cosmo Canyon and quick.

Garrett's heart raced. He couldn't afford to miss a shot, not this time. His arrow was released with a split second. It was a direct hit to the head. The other three noticed looking directly at Garrett.

"Not good." Garrett whispers under his breath.

"Don't let him escape." One commands.

The three split up, pulling out guns. Garrett backed up, but soon noticed that the ledge he was on was on turned out be his dead end. The jump was far from solid ground. Garrett really didn't have any choice to find another way. The silvers were closing in on him and fast. He takes a leap of faith, now sliding down an uneasy rock slope. His feet stumbled upon themselves, but he was still running.

The sound of two motorcycles soon came into sight and sound. Two more silvers, now pointing guns at him stopped him in his tracks. There was now two in front and three behind him. Four had guns, one had a sword. Garrett stood still. He was surrounded, but his face didn't show fear. It in fact reflected a smirk.

With quick movements, gun fire soon filled the air. The shots were just nipping at his heals of his feet. Garrett then jumped on one of the bikes. The only one who had the sword. He pushed him off, taking the sword.

Shocking gestures soon turned into raged people. "After him!" Three silvers called. The one motorcyclist and three more now sped after Garrett.

Pushing hard on the gas pedal, Garrett sped ahead now as four silvers were on his tail. They shot him and his bike. Garrett tried to keep an accurate speed as one of them caught up with him. With a quick slice of the sword, the silver fell back, having the other three chase after him. Garrett's motorcycle just about lost its balance as the silvers commanded at each other even louder to get him.

The three sped by the wounded man, still trying to catch up to Garrett.

Garrett suddenly slammed on his brakes, now just inches to the end of a cliff. "Time's up." One of the silvers call out with a cold laugh.

Guns were now pointed at his head. "Rather you tell us where you took the girl, or it'll be YOUR death. Now, which shall it be?"

"I think that's out of the question!" A familiar voice calls out in response. The four of them turn to see who answered. "Big brother, you know that Alyssa has to help in order for us to arise again!" A silver answers.

"If you was to know, the Black Materia is already destroyed, it has been for a year. What are you planning to do even if you know that the Meteor can't be summoned?" Cloud's voice was filled with plenty of confidence. "Bedsides, there's no us, or we, only YOU."

"Your confidence is annoying brother. Even is what you say is true, she is still the daughter of Sephiroth. They both will find a way to be the God and Goddess they once were."

"Not if Cloud and I can help that. You'll have to get through us." Garrett says with a little relieving smirk. "What do you know, thief? We'll get her eventually."

The silvers left not a second after the words were spoken. Cloud then rode next to Garrett. "I guess I owe you for that Cloud." Garrett says. "Oh, but you have. Just bring me to Alyssa and tell me who you are, then we'll have a deal." Cloud responds. Garrett then takes action, throwing the sword that he had. "Name's Garrett, I'm the leader of a clan called Shadow Claw."

"All right Garrett. Tell me your reason for rescuing Alyssa from the silvers."

"Because Cloud, she is the daughter of Sephiroth." Garrett answers and begins telling him what Sephiroth said to Alyssa.


	9. Unseen Path

**Chapter 8 - Unseen Path**

**All I wanted to really do is find a purpose in life… **_**Keeper Dragon**_**…**

Alyssa scrambles to her feet, seeing both Cloud and Garrett come into her sights. Cloud hops off his motorcycle as Alyssa sprinted the rest of her to him. He opens his arms taking full impact from her.

"Cloud." Alyssa was only able to say.

Cloud held her tightly in his arms, holding her head against his chest. "Alyssa, I'm glad you're safe."

Garrett on the other hand met up with his members who were edger to speak with him. They both knelt down before their leader.

Nornaz spoke up first, "Black Hawk. I see that you have made it back safely. We have came to you in panic of the prophecy that was recently found."

Deyxem arose to his stance, gave a slight bow and returned to Garrett sight, his dark eyesight. "You must explain to them, Lord Garrett."

"What did I tell you about calling me by formal names and yes, I will tell them of the prophecy." Garrett snaps.

Garrett looks back at Cloud seeing him sitting on his motorcycle, holding Alyssa. He saw that she was already fast asleep in Cloud's arms and warmth. She must have been tired. But he didn't really know, because he didn't know who Alyssa was unlike Cloud.

Cloud was feeling her heartbeat combine with his as he closed his eye upon being tired of driving all night without rest. Alyssa was relaxed in his arms. She was happy, but tired, falling asleep as soon as her arms wrapped around him. They were finally together and many feelings overwhelmed the both of them.

Alyssa was just happy for the fact that she was with Cloud, but she worried if she had to tell him about Sephiroth's return or not. Even the decision about having to tell anyone else, not just Cloud.

Alyssa was holding on tightly to Cloud, but her grip released him as she had drifted off to sleep. Everything was calmed down for the moment, she finally got rest after two straight days. The moment wouldn't last for long, and they all knew that. They needed to leave before more silver headed men would hunt them down.

Cloud opens his eyes, looking over at Garrett as he approached. "I really don't know how to thank you Garrett, I'll do some-"

"Cut the small talk Cloud, what I told you for our reason going after Alyssa was a lie. There is only one true reason. We have studied hieroglyphs for many years that have come to pass. Of all the prophecies that came true already, yet another is bound to happen."

"Please Garrett, let me tell him the prophecy." Nornaz suggests.

"Very well Keeper Nornaz, but make it quick." Garrett's voice sounds impatient and annoyed.

"Sooner or later, you shall see great changes. Extreme horrors and persecutions, the moon lead by her angel, the heaven draws near its inclination." Nornaz explains boldly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cloud questions with attitude. "Everyone knows that the prophecies are just written. They don't-"

"Try doubting that again when you turn your back and risk many things in your life." Garrett growls back at Cloud. "Then maybe you'll understand how important the prophecies are to come."

"So who are you guys anyway?" Cloud asks, demanding answers.

"We are known as Keepers. Only very few of the ones that are still surviving from a recent attack that has altered history for us. What we do is keep a balance in life, making sure nothing gets out of hand. No one becomes dirty of clean. But, as I said, one of the most recent attacks has weakened us. Someone figure out our plans, interrupting the balance we kept for so long. But now we come to a new crisis that will be our last hope."

"What would that be Garrett?" Cloud questions.

"The glyphs told us that we must find the true Keeper and get the balance of life back to were it was. If not, Sephiroth will succeed in destroying this world like he did or try to accomplish a year back."

"I stopped him in his tracks, he wasn't able to accomplish his goal." Cloud reminds.

"As we knew it would, as it had to be." Deyxem says. "We were the ones that pulled you out of the Jenova Reunion, having you end up in Mideel."

"What are you saying?" Cloud asks again, seeing that even he only had questions. "I was just lucky."

"No Cloud." Garrett answers. "We must tell you this. You are the second child of Jenova as we know. Sephiroth being the first. We were lucky to save you and help you shift the balance to destroy Sephiroth. This time he is stronger. Only can the third child keep the balance and send him into the Lifestream if she decides. The third child has power to become good or evil."

"Third child? What are you saying?"

"Shinra wished to create the ultimate warrior, but she managed to escape. But the point is, she is the true Keeper. Only she can keep the balance. If the third child does not succeed, Sephiroth will overpower you along with taking this world with him."

"So… if the third child dies, so the balance?" Cloud guesses.

"Yes." Garrett responds. "She can decide what happens. But we understand that she has another person in mind to keep alive so that he can help her defeat Sephiroth and send him back into the Lifestream."

"All right, I'll give. Who's the third child you speak fondly of?"

Garrett gave a laugh. "You're holding her, Cloud. The third child is Alyssa. She is the essence of balance."

Cloud looks down at her in surprise. "You got some explaining to do Garrett, because I don't think that a child such as herself would be capable or even possible of something this huge of a 'crisis'."

"Very well Cloud, if I explain, don't be surprised what started this all." Garrett says with a smirk.

**Avidan sat in the cave Garrett stayed in for a while.** The thoughts of Garrett himself and Alyssa had come to mind. He overlooked the area, deciding what to do. Silence filled the rancid air, forcing it to be calm. _What will Lord Sephiroth do now since Alyssa was taken from him again?_ Avidan thought.

Avidan arose to his feet, stretching out his legs. _What if Sephiroth will kill Garrett? No… he can't. If he does, what would that become?_ Avidan jumps at the sound of footsteps near the cave. _Nothing to be concerned about_. Another thought whispers in Avidan's head. _Maybe not_. He responds back to himself.

"Lord Sephiroth!" A frightened voice calls out. "Garrett has killed one of us. We demand revenge!"

Avidan ran out of the cave, seeing three silver headed men. One of them was carrying a body. Lifeless as the body looked, no life would return to him again. The eyes were shut, the face was colorless and there were no signs at all for breathing. The sight itself was too hard to bear. Garrett was capable of killing anything, but he would never kill anyone, at least that's what people heard.

"Revenge is what we'll get when we get my daughter back. Garrett shall suffer. Alyssa will see that her white knight is not able to even live for a split second." 'Lord' Sephiroth responds out as he walks into view.

Sephiroth walks up to the dead silver headed man, taking him into his own arms. A saddened expression over took Sephiroth's face. Something told him immediately who killed his follower.

The silver who was holding the dead body, speaks up, "Lord Sephiroth, rumors are now that Cloud is now with Garrett. They must be with Alyssa by this time."

"We will kill him…" Sephiroth speaks. "We shall plan to get my daughter back to me, and kill the black sheep as well. There will be no survivors."

Avidan back up to the shadows of the trees, getting out of sight and ran. What was Sephiroth thinking? Avidan even predicted what he was going to do. Avidan knew he had time on his hands. Rather he needed to tell Cloud what Sephiroth had said or at least get Garrett to a 'safe' place. His feet quickened at that thought. What was the feeling at the pit of his stomach? All he knew is that he wanted no one dead and Alyssa safe.

I need to head to Midgar. I'll need to at least try. Avidan thought. I can't do this anymore. I need to help Cloud. The Reunion is going way too far this time.

Avidan ran to the entrance of the Bone Village, focusing on his strength. His body then morphed into a wolf, letting him run faster now. He decided to head to Costa Del Sol, where he wolf still take disguise and head over to Midgar.

Avidan made good timing, arriving on the continent. He was greeted by several monsters. He leapt upon entry, quickly clawing at the monsters, ripping them apart. Avidan then did a series of Lightning attacks along with combining his own attacks, making Lightning Claws to kill them faster.

Avidan slipped past a few people upon entering Costa Del Sol. The one thing he didn't do is form back into human because many would probably recognize who he was. His body was overwhelming with heat, which wanted him to move faster. He continues to slip by many more people and arrived at the docks within seconds. A cargo ship still going back a forth from Junon arrives on time.

Avidan hops on, avoiding detection. He then figured it was safe to form back into human. Standing on two legs again, Avidan put the collar of his trench coat up, hiding his face. He then ran up a set of stairs and into a lookout tower, watching as many sailors swiftly got on and. Many stayed as if they wanted to enjoy a little break.

The ship left the docks; giving the whistle to signal they were leaving. Avidan jumps off the tower, ignoring the height, but still avoiding detection. He drops down quietly to the wood and sneaking to an area that he knew where no one would spot him.

A breeze of sea air brushed his hair. It gave him time to catch his breath and stay alert if someone would walk by and spot him. Avidan sat on the railing, gazing upon the deep blue, twilight sea and sunset that was cooling everything around. He sat back against a metal bar, being dazed by the scene.

Another thought of Alyssa crosses his mind. _Sephiroth has no right to be her father._ _No matter how many times he tries to convince her. Sephiroth killed her real father after what experiments they put her through._ He shakes his head. _Her father was my best friend; I grew witness to the day she was handed over to her adoptive family. I'm surprised to see that all these years Alyssa was kept safe._

Avidan took a deep breath, relaxing in the calm breeze even more. _It's time to tell her the truth, it's time I tell you that I'm not a follower of Sephiroth. That I just wanted to make sure she would live. Now everything has come to this._

Avidan watches as the sunset, giving the sky a beautiful purple, blue and orange blending. He gave a smile, thinking of memories and closed his eyes. If he could make it to Midgar in time, then everything would be ok. Avidan just had to arrive there. He was rightfully her dad's friend, which would make him Alyssa's godfather. That was what made him smile for some odd reason. That same reason was why he was panicking now.

Hours had passed before the ship arrived in Junon. Avidan goes into his wolf form again, avoiding people. The long journey ahead convinced him to form back into human as he left Junon. The area around him turned into grasslands and mini forests all around.

Avidan easily fought off the monsters, doing a combination of magic and firing shots from his shotgun. At times, even the monsters would get close enough to have him break their necks. He gave a casual walk, not really caring how many monsters he had to fight off. His main concern was the Midgar Zolom.

Avidan arrives at the Mythril Cave, moving lightly and ending up at the other side, now preparing to head through the sandpit where the Midgar Zolom would be lurking around. He checked his ammo and takes out plenty of magic bullets he made for himself. Avidan takes a deep breath, rushing into the dead silent area, waiting for the Zolom as he ran.

Seconds passed as a long, huge and deadly snake body slithered by, making its own movement silent. Avidan raises his gun, taking time to follow the Zolom's movements. He gave a few shots and leapt into the air, avoiding a strike. While in midair, Avidan gave another shot, having time to land on the monster's head, and giving yet another sequence of shots.

Quickly landing on his feet after being thrown off, Avidan dodged a few more attacks, jumping out of the way. He then felt his body thrown in the air as the snake whipped him with its tail. Avidan was lucky to land on two feet. With a few more swift movements, he shot the Zolom. It tried striking again and Avidan took out a dagger from his coat, stabbing the metal through its eyes.

The Midgar Zolom fell, but rose high up. It was about to use its attack Beta. Avidan knew what it was going to do. He started running, knowing that he was near the other side. It tried striking as he ran. Avidan's eyes light up, but his heart sank. The grasslands were just ahead. So taking his courage, Avidan leapt with hope. He rolled and ended up on the grass. The snake stops, just inches away from Avidan's own skin. It retreats into its sandpit, disappearing from sight.

"Damn… that was real close." Avidan mutters, panting heavily. Trying to catch his breath.

Seeing that Midgar was just miles away, he got to his feet, relaxing his body a bit and heading off in that direction. Avidan was hopping that he could convince Cloud to believe him before Alyssa would tell Cloud who he was and what he did to Garrett. Along with possibly still hating him for what he had done.

Avidan arrives at Midgar, heading to Seventh Heaven by asking around. All hope had drained from his thoughts as he saw Cloud's motorcycle parked in front. Yet a new scene was foreshadowing his thoughts and he prayed that there was still time to explain before Sephiroth would discover what he was doing. The tables were about to finally turn.


	10. Unspoken PastFuture

**Chapter 9 - Unspoken Past/Future**

**So many things can happen so fast and we can only watch… **_**Moment of Truth**_**…**

"How is she, Cloud?" Tifa asks.

It was growing late and the bar was just about closing. Garrett had settled down at the bar area, trying a glass of Corel Wine. He said nothing, only listening on what was going on around him.

"She collapsed on the bed. Alyssa's fast asleep now." Cloud responds.

Tifa gave a quick smile as she cleaned up the bar. "That's good and it's good that she's safe now."

Cloud walks up to Garrett, joining him. He gave a slight shrug, and sat down at the bar stool not so far away. Garrett gave a sigh, only "trying" to think of something else. Cloud on the other hand still wanted to figure out how Alyssa was the "Third Child of Jenova", but he only knew as much as Garrett did. The rumors of her dad being in Shinra were as shocking as it was.

Deyxem and Nornaz were both sitting at a nearby table, eating some food and playing cards. It must have been blackjack. Garrett turns to watch. They were having fun after the longest time. Garrett smirks of that thought… They WERE having fun after the longest time. At least, that's what Garrett saw through his eyes. That gave him the impression because they were also laughing at each other.

Garrett notices the look on Cloud's face a moment after. "You have something on your mind, I can't tell what you're thinking though."

"I have my mind on various thoughts at this time, Garrett. Mainly on Alyssa though."

Garrett shrugged. "Don't doubt yourself for what she's been through. It was her father who did it to her. Her real father DID know about Sephiroth and had met him. No one has any idea what really happened though."

"You may NOT, but I DO." A man's voice calls upon entry.

Garrett knew the voice right away. "Avidan." He says, getting to his feet and reaching for his sword. "I have every right to kill you!"

Cloud drew his sword, Garrett soon followed. "What gives you every reason to be here, Sephiroth follower?"

"Because, I am not part of the slivers. I used to be part of Shinra. I knew her father."

"So that gives you every reason to waltz in here and shoot me. You're a liar and follow your 'Lord' Sephiroth. You better make it quick before I decide to kill you." Garrett growls.

Hearing the anger in Garrett's voice, Avidan kept his distance. "I decided to become a follower to keep an eye out for Alyssa. I never would have guessed would make this situation a living hell. I've come to tell you who I am and what Sephiroth's planning."

"What says that we can trust you?" He questions.

"Wait, you said you knew her 'real' father and worked for Shinra?" Cloud asks.

Garrett turns his head in surprise, a look forms over his face. "Cloud what are you saying?"

"I saw you at Alyssa's 'adoptive' father at what was her 'home', wearing a Shinra Uniform." Cloud responds.

"I wouldn't guess that you would remember me after three years."

Garrett drops his grip from the handle of his sword. Cloud gave a gesture, telling him someway it was safe. He then puts his sword away at the same time Garrett put his away. Cloud then relaxes his stiff arms, giving a short glare at Avidan. Garrett walks behind Cloud, but still stays but his side.

"I've known Alyssa's real dad and her adoptive one. Her real father told me to take care of her. If that didn't work, then she would be brought to an adoptive family."

"Then why did she go with you right away?"

"Because Cloud, I was declared missing from Shinra shortly after her father was killed. But I need to tell what Shinra did with Alyssa."

**Alyssa wakes up, not really keeping track of the real time. **The clock read 2:00 a.m. Her dry throat grunted. _Why is it so early? I must have fallen asleep of a while. _She thought. Alyssa couldn't quite remember the time she returned back to Seventh Heaven. That didn't seem to matter since she didn't really want to think.

Alyssa crawls out of bed. She felt her stomach hurt. All she wanted now was something to eat. Alyssa heads to the bar area once again, where she spots Garrett passed out in a chair. Alyssa reaches out to him, putting a hand on his back.

Garrett wakes up, flinching at her touch. His head shot up, looking at her. "What are you doing up?" His voice asks with a yawn.

"I'm hungry. I WAS going to grab something, but then I saw you."

"Oh, then that's none of my concern. Anyway, I should head out; my members are waiting on me, thanks for waking me. I shouldn't stay here any longer than I was already needed."

Alyssa instantly felt her heart sink. Her eyes turned to him, staring into his. Her look made Garrett notice something. It was as if he knew something was on her mind. Alyssa looks away, not wanting to make eye contact with him. She just couldn't explain how or what she was feeling at the moment. It was a different way of sadness. What was she feeling exactly though? Garrett said nothing, now walking toward the entrance of Seventh Heaven.

Alyssa felt choked up. "Garrett, wait."

Garrett was just about to leave, but was stopped by her voice. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, I don't know which side to take, but I wanted to thank you even if I-"

"Just don't mention it. I'll see you around." Garrett cuts her off.

Garrett leaves after a long moment of silence. Alyssa was startled as new footsteps filled the air. Alyssa quickly turns to see who it was. It was nothing more than Avidan himself. _How did he get here? _She thought.

"I thought you were a silver, not one of us." Alyssa says calmly.

"Sephiroth isn't your real father, besides I knew your real father. I would only watch how Sephiroth would treat you. I know you may be confused on what your life is right now or who you are, but this has gone way too far." Avidan answers, his voice sounding a bit concerned.

"What do you mean? How can I trust you?" Alyssa snaps.

Avidan chuckles. "You're starting to sound like Garrett. Just let me explain."

"You better have a good reason then, you wouldn't be here if Cloud didn't trust you, so speak." Alyssa's voice by this time sounded angry, she was remembering what happened to Garrett when Avidan hang around.

"Take a seat." Avidan says.

Alyssa sat at a nearby table as Avidan joined. He then looks at her. In his eyes she was unique, even impressed in what type of person she grew into, how she lived and even the people who supported her all these years. Alyssa was one of a kind like anyone else, but different.

Alyssa takes a deep breath. "Your real father worked for Shinra. He married your mother by the time they planned to have you. Shinra on the other hand told them about the project. But the plans weren't fully made out until what happened six years ago."

"The Sephiroth incident. Cloud told my father, I know, I heard the story from two different point of views." Alyssa said. "But what's so special about that?"

"You were very young at the time. You probably don't remember, but Shinra asked your real father just before Sephiroth arrived in Nibelheim to use you in an experiment."

"Experiment? What did they do?" Alyssa was now sounding like Cloud.

"Well, combining your blood, Sephiroth's blood and Jenova cells, they wanted you to be stronger than any other SOLDIER, even Sephiroth himself. Overtime they did test on you, making you inhumanly strong. From there many people then knew you as simply 'Third Child of Jenova'. That's mainly why Garrett was after you because of your reputation. Now he 'clams' that a prophecy was written about you before you were born."

"How is this all true?"

"Hold on kiddo. But shortly after so much time being in Nibelheim, Sephiroth had arrived, went insane killed your real father and took place. He released you from Shinra's grasp and went to see Jenova. I then found you, even though I was going to speak with your father unaware what was taking place. When the Shinra had arrived in the Mako Reactor, I then knew something went wrong. I managed to slip you out before they needed to even search for survivors."

"Why don't I remember all this?" Alyssa asks.

"You probably have amnesia and don't even know." Avidan responds. "Hell if I would know though."

Alyssa was silent. She was looking at him with confusing sympathetic eyes. Something told her to trust what he was saying. What could she say though? All the information both from his and Cloud's was effecting her. But what bothered her even more was for the fact she was used by people she hated ticked her off a little…

"Your father rightfully called me your 'Godfather'." Avidan says, breaking the silence.

"How come you didn't take me with you?"

"One I needed to keep low and two I wanted you to be safe."

So that's what started this all… because of… me." Alyssa mutters.

"Anyway, you're probably tired. Why don't you get some rest? We'll continue in the morning."

Avidan leaves, having Alyssa stay in the bar. She sat there; thinking on how much Shinra did to her. Only now did she question about her memories and her life, trying and wanting to remember what happened six years ago. Taking a deep breath and letting the information sink in, she headed off to bed, deciding she wasn't hungry anymore. Alyssa sank into the soft pillow and drifted off to a deep sleep. With a final thought, thinking of Cloud that made her smile slightly.

Alyssa had awoken the next morning, feeling strangely sore and unable to move. Her head was throbbing. She had never felt this pain before. Her whole body rather felt numb or somewhat paralyzed. What was she going to do first? All she could at least try was to get help.

Struggling to her feet, Alyssa collapses to the ground, dragging her legs, and trying to stand. She grunted, stopping at the entrance of the bedroom door. Alyssa slowly sat up, leaning up against the nearest wall beside her for support.

Alyssa's body the instantly flinched, hearing a knock at the door. A familiar voice lightened up her eyes. "Alyssa, are you up? Tifa is making breakfast; I figured you would want some."

"Cloud, I need help." Alyssa's voice squeaks, trying not to cry.

Cloud opens the door, seeing Alyssa leaning against a wall. A look formed in his eyes as to say something. He knelt down, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "How did you end up down there? Were you there all night?"

"No-" Alyssa hesitates. "- I just need help getting up, I'm feeling stiff. I just need-"

Cloud started laughing. "You just need help, that was a real tension breaker. I really thought you were there all night."

"Help me get to my feet at least." Alyssa repeats, giving him a glare.

"All right, all right." Cloud agrees.

Alyssa was pulled up as Cloud stood up with her. She gave a shriek of pain. He moved as if he felt her pain. Alyssa was crying, starting to feel her legs pull up on her bones, sending sharp pains all over. By feeling the pain, her arms that were laying on Cloud's chest froze as her hands clenched his soft, cotton shirt.

"I'm bringing you to a doctor." Cloud says without a second thought.

Not being able to move, Cloud picks Alyssa up, having her wrap her left arm around his neck and to try and relax. Cloud carried her body, heading to the bar area. He was stopped by this time. Tifa gave him a worried look. His look back tried to assure that everything was going to be ok. Alyssa buried her head in his chest, closing her eyes. All she wanted was the pain to stop and go away.

Cloud had set Alyssa down as he hopped on his motorcycle, starting it. He then picks her back up, making her stable before he started driving. There was a doctor just five blocks away, but it was further than it seemed. Cloud was more focused on Alyssa. Had she been paralyzed from not relaxing? Why was she paralyzed so sudden? There wasn't even any warning.

Cloud drives off, still keeping a close eye on Alyssa. He continues through the streets, making haste and trying his best to cut corners. All he could do was speed up, but at the same time be careful. It was hard to concentrate both on her and driving. He had to arrange his thoughts at least to work for the goal. _Sephiroth. _A thought pops in Cloud's head. _Did he do this to her?_

Alyssa was holding on as long as she could. Her strength was about to fail her, but knowing that Cloud was with her made her hang in there. Memories of him watching over her, made Alyssa smile. Cloud was always there for her, she just never really realized it until now, holding on tightly to him and trying to relax. The one thing she wanted answered was what was happening now.


	11. Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the companies copyrighted materials or anything related. I show respect for the ones who let us all use many things for our fanfics today.**

**Chapter 10 - Through Her Eyes**

**Through rough times, I just want to laugh at every moment. But you know, sometimes I really can't... **_**Alyssa...**_

Garrett was called back to Seventh Heaven in a sort of panic, but he was very redundant... He eventually gave in to go back, seeing there was nothing better to do at the time.

As Garrett had arrived, he heard Tifa on the phone. "I don't know if Cloud will have time to speak or see you at the moment." Tifa speaks quickly over the phone. "He looked panicked, bringing Alyssa to a doctor. I'll call you later, we have company."

Garrett had headed over to the bar area by the time Tifa was off the phone and walking down the stairs. "What's going on? What's wrong?" Avidan interrupts, joining in as he brought dishes. "Alyssa should be fine. I talked to her at night when she was up for a little while."

"That's what I would think too. Alyssa seemed fine and yet tired when she came back. It was like when one of us would come back from a long trip." Tifa agrees.

Garrett shrugs. "I would think she would be fine as well. Have you tried calling Cloud to even figure out what's going on?"

"Yeah." Tifa answers. "He's not answering his phone though."

Right then, the phone rang again. Tifa ran up the stairs to the office. Avidan gave a questionable look to Garrett. He examined him and noticed that Garrett was going to be leaving as soon as he arrived. Garrett gave him a glare, as if to say 'None of your business. Stay out of it.' Avidan looks away taking his gun out and checking it. Not many bullets remained, he needed to rather make some soon or buy a good deal. Two boxes of regular ammo and a few left of the magic bullets he made.

"Avidan! Garrett!" Tifa's voice yells in an unimaginable voice. "We need to head down to the hospital. The doctors claim that Alyssa's dying!"

Tifa's words made Avidan's eyes grew rather concerned or disturbed. He put his gun away swiftly and looks over at Garrett. Garrett looked shocked as well, now focusing on thought. Tifa ran down the stairs, meeting up with them. Silence closed out words, only a nod had acknowledged that they would go as a group. The three of them ran out the door, heading to the hospital as quickly as possible. All they could think of was Alyssa.

All of them were together. They put aside their most important goal they could possibly think of was being focused on a life. A life that started of little importance, but death was something that no one can ignore.

**"We cannot identify what's causing this." The doctor says. "She doesn't have much time left anymore, Cloud." **

Cloud sat with Alyssa, seeing her eyes grow with confusion, hurt, desperate and even hate. All she didn't so was cry. She leans against Cloud, holding on to wrap his arms for support. He responds by hugging her frightened and asking body. His hand gently clawed at her hair, as a cat clawing at hair. Alyssa was crying softly and wanted his support. Cloud was doing his best, hushing her and holding her.

"We'll need to do tests. If you may, we'll need to keep her here and check her."

Cloud looks at the doctor, turning his head. "Would it be all right if I stay with her?"

"Yes, that will be fine." The doctor says. "Follow me, if you will."

Cloud helps Alyssa to her feet, following the doctor through the small hospital. He kept his eye on Alyssa, seeing she was having difficulty walking. With every step, Cloud saw pain in her eyes. Her body ached and she was at least trying to be strong not to cry. He didn't know what Alyssa really felt and how many feelings she was thinking, taking in. Now the doctor says that the paralyzing was caused by a slow death. That couldn't be possible, at least it couldn't... could it? Cloud was debating in his head what was possible and what was not. Nothing is the same anymore.

Alyssa was settled in after a little while, sitting in a hospital bed. Silence filled the tense air. The only sound was of their breathing. Cloud left, knowing he had to get papers to sign for her. He didn't leave her alone for long though, not wanting her to be alone. She was lost in thought and thinking about two things. Her father and death or drawing near death.

"Can you tell me what happened that day about hearing about your dad? Or don't you want to talk about it?"

Alyssa snaps her train of thought, looking over at Cloud. "I don't know if I really want to, but maybe it'll help to explain how I'm feeling."

"When did it start?" Cloud questions with a bit of curiosity.

"Well, it was like a normal day. I was in school, just enjoying my day, or at least trying to. My mom and dad had been in argument for days. I had no clue what they were arguing about, but it worried me if it was turning into a family issue. The day finally came when the principal called me, he wanted me to stay in an orphanage, but I refused. That's when you came to mind."

"The news must have been shocking, but you should have stayed there, I would have came, you know that Alyssa. Why didn't you call me at least?"

"Because Cloud, I wasn't really thinking at all and I wanted to do was run." Alyssa was starting to go up in tears and her voice was starting to squeak. "I didn't want to go home and I didn't trust those people who wanted to take me away. They reminded me of... Shinra."

"... Well at least you're safe, but when you get better you're going back with me and explain to them what's going on and what happened. They're probably worried sick." Cloud's voice sounded as a command.

"All right, Cloud. As long as you're with me I know everything will be ok." Alyssa takes in the order shyly.

Cloud looks over at her worried expression and gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, Alyssa. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's ok. I know you're worried right now."

"Alyssa." Cloud's voice whispers hurting and holding back his emotions. "You can pull through this. I know you can."

"If something does happen... Don't blame yourself or Sephiroth. I will still love you no matter how much we'll be both be hurt."

Cloud's focus was interrupted what a doctor walks in, carrying a folder of papers. He gives a nod to Cloud. Cloud returns a nod back, leaving the room and looking back at Alyssa's shy, puppy dog eyes. He then looked back at the doctor, seeing him ask questions as Alyssa answered. Cloud then carefully shuts the door behind him.

A hurtful, worried sigh flushed out Cloud's emotions and current thoughts. He felt himself falling apart like everything dropping onto sharp metal. His emotions were shattering like glass. Cloud felt his eyes burning. He closed them and tried to be strong. Something made him look back through the small long window of the door. With a last look, he sat down in the lobby, trying to relax.

"Cloud!" A voice calls out.

Cloud's expression changed, seeing Avidan, Garrett and Tifa. "How is she, what's going on?" Tifa asks in concern.

Cloud didn't respond, he need to tell them the truth. "Not good. The doctors said something's going on in her body. The doctor's in there right now doing tests or questioning."

The three sat down, huddling around Cloud, seeing the many thoughts and expressions. Garrett was just listening, but Avidan and Tifa gave an expression. Their faces were even giving away what they were thinking. Cloud gave another sigh, still trying not to show any signs of hurt.

"Cloud, she's going to make it, right?" Avidan asks.

Garrett stood up, hearing the question made him smirk. His face turned into a laugh they never seen before. "What do you think?"

Cloud looked over at Garrett as Avidan shot him a glare, but a quick "no expression" overtook his thoughts. Their faces made Garrett's smirk fade quickly. He felt a sense of fear or worry. "You're not kidding. What's her chance of living?"

Cloud stood up, looking Garrett straight into the eye. "It's going both ways at the moment. The bad news is that they claim she's leaning in more towards death, but they can't be sure. That's why they're doing the best they can."

Silence filled the air, no more words were coming to anyone. A sound of a chain came from Cloud. It was Alyssa's necklace. It was the only thing he had from her. Cloud stares at the necklace and continued to stare. Out of all things, he had something of hers that wasn't returned. Garrett approaches him, examining the key. Cloud looks up at him, holding up the key for Garrett to see more.

"Where did you get that?" Garrett asks.

"Well, I found it in the room where Alyssa's staying." Cloud responds.

Garrett snatches the key out of Cloud's hand before the eye could catch what happened. "This represents the Keeper Council. Are you sure you found this?"

"You're saying that I'm lying?" Cloud snaps with attitude.

"No, what I'm trying to say is that no one is assigned THESE keys unless they are part of our group. I know for a fact-"

"Think again." Avidan broke up what seemed to be a start of a 'fight'. "Not only did her father work for Shinra, but I heard he worked for another clan."

"What is her father's name?" Garrett asks immediately.

"David." Avidan responds.

"I heard he disappeared a while ago. Rumors are flying around that he wa-"

"Garrett." Avidan stops him from saying anything else. "David was her adoptive father. He may have gave her the key before anything happened."

"So you're saying David is a Keeper and worked for Shinra along side her real father?"

"David WAS a Keeper. David had committed suicide after the fact Sephiroth convinced him."

"Well that would explain why Cloud has the key, now that Alyssa has it." Garrett guesses. "Well, had it because Cloud has the key- ahh... forget it... you get my point."

All their heads turned as the doctor walked out into the lobby. "Who is responsible for Alyssa at the moment?"

"I am." Cloud responds, stopping Avidan. "But would it be all right if we all hear? We're her "family" after all."

"The doctor looks around, shrugs, then nods. "Very well."

Garrett shot a quick glare at Cloud. He shrugged, walking away. Cloud watched for a bit. Garrett stops, it was as if he felt his dark blue eyes burning down his neck. He gave him a short look, a gesture, not saying a word. Garrett left, showing no interest in the situation.

"Garrett." Tifa calls out.

"Let him go Tifa. He's like that." Avidan assures.

**"You're not really like that." A voice calls out to Garrett.**

Hearing the voice, Garrett grunted. "What is it you want, Nornaz? I thought you were back at the Compound."

"Garrett, I was at the Compound until the glyphs said something terrible was happening." Nornaz responds.

"It's already happened. You have to be quicker at receiving messages. Don't just read the glyphs."

"Cut the thought Garrett. Why are you here?" Nornaz was demanding an answer.

"Nornaz, Alyssa's here. Apparently something went wrong and Cloud rushed her here." Garrett takes in a long calm breath. "Alyssa is dying. I'm checking into what Sephiroth did to her."

Garrett starts walking away, feeling his own cold, heartless words, but he didn't care. Something inside him told him that Sephioth was behind all this. For if Avidan had and was telling the truth or not, she was already in the prophecy and nothing was making sense at all. Garrett just wanted to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

Feeling alert, breaking his dreamy daze, Garrett noticed Nornaz following him. He said nothing to him, continuing to walk in an even pace. Nornaz seemed to keep him distance, to show a type of 'respect' to Garrett. He paid close attention to Garrett's expressions, seeing that something was on his mind. What was on his mind, he didn't know, but it was nonetheless what was taking place.

The sound of the theme "Linkin Park: Breaking the Habit" caught Garrett's attention. It was his cell phone. He searched for it in his pocket, flipping it open and hearing a familiar voice babbling feverously. "Calm down Deyxem. What are you trying to say?" Garrett was listening and understanding every word even though he seemed annoyed on how fast Deyxem was speaking. "We'll be right over." He hung up, looking back at Nornaz.

"What's going on?" Nornaz asks.

"Let's get this over with Nornaz, it seems as though the glyphs are not clear."

**Alyssa was startled upon Cloud's entry**. He gave a light calming smile. "What? Let me guess... MORE bad news?"

"No, I came to support you." Cloud says.

"I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anyone! I put everyone through this! Especially you! I shouldn't h-have-" Alyssa burst into tears. "I shouldn't have involved you."

"Alyssa, please don't blame yourself for something you didn't start. I'll help you pull through this. I promise. The doctor should be in here soon to put you under. I'm with you every step of the way."

"Thanks Cloud... I don't know how else to thank you and appreciate how much you've done for me."


	12. Nothing Else Matters

**Chapter 11 - Nothing Else Matters**

**Losing a life is harder than death itself… **_**Avidan**_**…**

Garrett had returned to the hospital around midnight, focusing on what the glyphs were saying. It began to really make him think. Possibly more that he even had to do in his life about a certain situation. Things like this always happened; he just learned the hard way.

Garrett stops at the front desk. A doctor looks up at him and acknowledges his approach. "May I help you?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, I'm looking for a room a friend of mine is staying in?" Garrett asks.

"Ok, may I ask you their name?"

"Her name is Alyssa, Alyssa Boettcher."

The doctor gives a nod, looking down at a piece of paper. "Ahh, your friend is in room 211. She's in surgery."

"Thank you." Garrett mutters.

The halls were empty, yet a bit chaotic. The only thing that was heard was the paging of various doctors and nurses. Garrett couldn't remember the last time he saw so much activity in a place like this. Then again, he was never dragged into a hospital or at least he didn't remember the last time he was. Garrett let out a soft sigh, walking in a silent, quick pace. He arrives at the right place, spotting Cloud sitting on a couch, God only knowing what was crossing him mind, even Garrett couldn't tell. Cloud's expression was an exhausted one. Bags were starting to form under his eyes as dark gray circles appeared.

Garrett joined Cloud, sitting next to him. "You should go home. You need the rest."

"I'm not leaving." Cloud automatically answers.

"You're pushing yourself." Garrett snaps back.

"And you wouldn't?"

Garrett didn't respond back. It had been a long time since he thought about love itself. No words could express how to explain. Garrett just thought that love was overrated sometimes.

Cloud studied Garrett's silent, confused expression. "You never loved?"

Garrett shrugged. "Almost. I lost her though. A prophecy predicted her death even before I wanted to listen to what the Keepers were trying to tell me. I was also young and the time though."

Cloud gave an interesting look. He buries his head in his right hand. "Prophecy? Then what's your reason for helping us?"

"Changing the subject?"

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." Cloud apologizes.

"I can tell. Everything was written in the books that the Keepers had, they all came true. I went both through the Dark Project and Metal Age without even bothering about the prophecies or the glyphs. It was only till I lost a person I loved to understand and believe in the prophecies. Things then turned into chaos for the Keeper, not just me. A Dark Age almost approached and I stopped that, only to see everything fall apart."

Cloud grew frustrated. "What does that have to do with me or Alyssa?"

"After the attack that broke the Keepers apart and almost killing us, we found one last piece of information. It was about the balance being regained. The Third Child of Jenova. That 'child' would be our last hope for the Keeper Council. Surprisingly enough, she was the one that made you pull through the Reunion that you got sucked into. From there she kept a watchful eye. Alyssa doesn't remember a thing about what she or anything. So don't bother asking. It seems as though she went through a bad case of Mako Poisoning."

Cloud couldn't really find anything to say. He surely remembered Alyssa saying to him two years ago about 'saving his life.' "Can you tell me more?"

"I can try my best to explain, but it may be a little difficult."

**Sephiroth had pulled out a map.** The map of what Midgar used to look like. Many silvers gathered around Sephiroth, glancing down at the drawn map.

"Cloud and the others are, for sure, in Midgar. We will head there tonight. Two groups of six should go after Garrett and his members while I and a couple of other party members should plan out capture for Alyssa. We need her for the Reunion. We need to destroy all who resist us. As for the rest of you, locate Alyssa's position and report in, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." The silvers obeyed.

"Very well. Dismissed. Jarrell, if you may, I must speak with you."

"Yes, Lord Sephiroth." Jarrell responds.

Jarrell and Sephiroth both walked over by the lake, not saying anything. Sephiroth seemed to have some time to think before heading out. The quiet forest made sure the air drifted calmly. Sephiroth drew his sword, sticking it in the ground and sat down at the edge of the crystal clear, sparkling lake.

"Jarrell… is there any reports on Avidan?"

"No ... there is no sign of him anywhere. He's not answering his cell either."

"Very good. Then it comes to one situation. He disappeared without a trace. Avidan is doing two things. He's rather stalking them and helping us or he may have changed sides, betraying us."

"I'll try my best to track him down." Jarrell says, bowing low and leaving without a second thought.

Sephiroth on the other hand stands up, walking into the cool, crisp water gracefully. His thoughts began to vanish. They started to readjust, mustering about Alyssa. Sephiroth was drifting in a sort of muse. He needed to think of a plan to successfully capture Alyssa, but there was only a brief moment of time remaining. Sephiroth knew that he needed to set up a plan and fast.

The memories of Alyssa flashed in his mind. Her 'real' father beating her to death. Sephiroth felt his own heart sink. He tried to stop her father from killing her, forcing her in the experiments. Her voice sounding terrified, begging him to stop. Nothing was the same after her father discovered her role of being part of Jenova. He just snapped, no one, besides Sephiroth grew witness to what happened.

Sephiroth started to feel relaxed as the soothing water whipped his current memories into reality. All he wanted now was to get Alyssa and have her join the Reunion and see the world through his eyes, changing her prospective.

**Avidan grew disturbed thinking about Alyssa's dissolution, his chest grew heavy and unsettled.** He kept on thinking over and over about how much she was going through. Avidan suddenly got startled, seeing Tifa enter the bar area they were now both in.

Tifa gave a light, exhausted smile. "You can't sleep either?"

"It bothers me for the fact there's nothing we can do." Avidan expresses in an upsetting and angry voice. "Sephiroth must have done something and we need to figure out exactly ourselves."

Tifa avowed his response. She saw sorrow in his eyes, the remorse was saddening her as well. "Would you like something to drink?"

Avidan gave a strange look. She probably was up talking about Alyssa's situation. "Something that's warm and nonalcoholic, if you please." Avidan replies.

Tifa gave a quick moment, scrambling into the bar, making something. A sweet scent filled the air which caught Avidan's attention. Within minutes, she came back out with hot chocolate and it was none the less topped with whipped creme.

"Thanks." Avidan speaks gratefully, receiving his cup Tifa has handing out to him.

"You're welcome." Tifa says back, joining him by sitting down at the table.

"I'm guessing for the moment things have hopefully calmed down for you a little at least?" He inquires with an interesting tone.

"Well, I'm unsure about that right now. I mean everything was managing to calm down until Alyssa came into play. Everything is just seeming to happen so fast I can't keep track of what's going on or what Cloud's even thinking. We were hit by an unexpecting curve ball."

"You know... David wasn't the type to pull off this, Tifa. No one was expecting this, he WAS depressed as far as I heard. But most of the time he was so happy, even his attitude was random, but that wouldn't stop him from having a bad day. Alyssa's real father trusted him because of his personality and confidence. So did I... I trusted him as well." Avidan's voice was dropping tone, having it turn rough and thoughtive. "I just still can't believe that he was persuaded into such a cruel intention."

"That would have been nice to see what kind of relationship Alyssa had with her adoptive father. I barely knew him. Cloud was great pals with him though."

"Well, at least you were an acquaintance with him and not a complete stranger." Avidan jokes a little.

Tifa gave a light smile. "Yeah I guess you're right-" She gave a yawn. "-well, I'm going to see if I can get any sleep. I'll see you in the morning?"

"I'm sure you will." He answers. "We all had a long day and we're all whipped out."

"Good night then, Avidan. You try getting rest yourself, ok?"

Avidan didn't respond back as he watched Tifa walk off. The air once again grew silent, stiff and unsettling. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Avidan took notice he wouldn't be able to sleep or relax for at least another hour or so. He decided to take a walk outside, to clear his mind.

As the door opened, leading out, a wind of fresh, cool air brushed his face. He let his breathing taste the sweet air, forcing his thoughts to regather themselves. Avidan starts to stroll the streets of Midgar, what was left if it at most. Not many people seemed to be out, two reasons were that it was cold and late, possibly early morning, late night, Avidan couldn't tell anymore.

Avidan looks up at the night sky, admiring its clear view of sparkling stars shining bright, joining the moon that was in the distance. The light was glowing radiantly, lighting up the night sky. He gave a grunting breath, only wanting to focus on the night, enjoying its beauty. It was a rare moment which Avidan always took advantage of all the time. A drifting moment like this only came so often for him though.

Very light pitter pattering broke Avidan's thought, making him look around quickly. A shadow moved as he drew his gun... The shadow turned out to be a wolf, it reveals itself as it walked into the dim moon light's path. Its yellow eyes seemed to shine in the night. Its fur was a remarkable silver, giving off magnificent structure that was unimaginable.

The wolf stood still, as if time itself stopped. It stood with loyalty, confidence and protective attitude. The wolf's breathing slowed, concentrating on Avidan's figure. It did no harsh movements.

Avidan lowers his gun, slowly so that there wouldn't be anything to have it attack him or have it run away. He concentrated on the wolf, taking notice it must have been the Alpha/Leader. It cautiously approached him as Avidan froze every bone in his body. The wolf continued to hesitantly approach. It stops just a few feet from Avidan, still not showing any signs of fear.

Avidan squats down putting his hand out carefully and gently. The wolf's fur was soft with a mixture of cold and warmth. Its texture was smooth, soft, yet rough. Its eyes still stared into Avidan's. It started to showing a sign of rather affection or trustworthy. The wolf sits down, but still aware and skeptic about the petting it was receiving from Avidan.

"It's not like you to wonder in here alone. What would you be doing in a place like this, anyway?" Avidan questions.

It gave a look back as if to say 'I know what's on your mind.'

Avidan gave a smirk. "You seem to like human contact rather than other animals like you." _Then again I'm not human either._

The wolf arose to its feet as Avidan stands without anything else to say, He walks away, beginning to focus on Alyssa. His expression dropped, and his chest grew heavy again. He walks, only to pay attention now to his own footsteps. Avidan then noticed that the wolf seemed to be following him, he looked back and smiled.

"I appreciate the company, but 'tis not necessary for you to follow me. I don't care what you do though, as long as you don't become a burden."

The two continued to walk into the night, heading to the outskirts of Midgar and siting upon a rock that was nearby and gave a delightful view of the night sky. Avidan had his legs hanging on the ledge as he sat down on the cold surface. The wolf sat next to him in silence, seeming to enjoy the moment in an odd way.

"It's moments like these I don't was taken away from me or Alyssa. I sure hope she can pull through this." Avidan mutters.

The wolf gave a respectful look and began howling an unforgettable sound. It sounded as if it expressed its feelings through what Avidan was feeling depressed about. Avidan gave a worried sigh, taking in the lulling song the wolf was making.

**Cloud had fallen asleep, listening to Garrett.** His thoughts were mingling and he couldn't seem to concentrate since he was half dead. His energy was finally draining. Everything was drifting off, sinking into a dark abyss.

_"Cloud... Cloud... Hey, wake up..." A light, calming voice was calling out to him... _

_Cloud forced his eyes to open, a blinding light made him shut his eyes, feeling the sharp, hurtful and burning pain. He tried again, blinking a few times, having the adjust. His body seemed to be floating for a brief moment, but he stood up or at least tempted to stand up. His feet levitated, even feeling a little weak-kneed, wobbly and unsettled wanting him to collapse. Cloud gave in, his feet stumbled something solid, causing him to cave-in, collapse. _

_The ground he was standing on wasn't even a ground at all, everything around him was just pure white, nothing seemed to be surrounding. Cloud stared to feel heavy, so he leaned his head back a little. An instant touch made him flinch, making him become aware and taking in a short, quick breath. A sound escaped from Cloud's throat, it sounded like a surprised gasp. He moved his arms a bit to see what was behind him. A soft feeling indicated that it was skin. A soft material of a shirt also grew noticeable. Both of his arms dropped. His mind immediately knew who or what it was. _

_Cloud's thoughts confused him, many of his thoughts began to confuse him. His thoughts broke as fingers touched his hand. The slickly moved in-between his. Cloud responds by gripping the hand that combined with his now. The hand he was holding felt small and familiar. _

_"I know you much have a lot on your mind." The voice echoes. "You do know you're not only in a dream, right?" _

_"What's going on?" Cloud questions. _

_"This may sound strange, but-" The voice hesitates, then speaks. "I heard you calling for me." _

_By this time, Cloud had two guesses in his head, but only one thing could really come to mind. "Alyssa how is that possible?" _

_"That's what I want to figure out myself. Perhaps a memory? Something we can't remember ourselves?" _

Cloud jerked awake and his body instantly grew ice cold. He felt confused and a lot of thoughts, questions rushed through his mind. _What...what?_ Was the only thing that his mind seemed to only come up with. Cloud once again found himself sitting on the couch in the hospital, giving a strange expression to Garrett.

"Is something bothering you on what I said?" Garrett's voice turns cold in asking.

"No..." Cloud lied. "I just..."

Garrett noticed. "Cloud..." He speaks. "You lie. You were mumbling about Alyssa."

Cloud fell silent with nothing to say. He didn't know Garrett could judge that well. Only did he say a lie, but Garrett knew. It was a skill very few people would have to detect the 'truth.' What mainly came to Cloud attention is that they were making eye contact.

Cloud had noticed Garrett's cold eyes were filled with despair, depression, hurt and most of all careless. "Garrett ... do you ever speak of your past?"

"I rarely do. What I told you a while ago was a summary of what I've been through. More has happened than what you may have known. I cannot tell you anything else." Garrett admits. "Anyway, listen... I'm leaving. I've got other work to do than hang around here, wasting my time. If I'm correct, I've already long worn out my welcome."

"Garrett." Cloud calls out, stopping him. "Thanks, even though it wasn't much."

Garrett has said nothing, but still paying full attention just for a split second. He then walks off after a moment of silence, with nothing else to say to Cloud at the moment. Cloud just continued to watch... His concentration was then broken, slow footsteps approached Cloud from the right of him. It was a doctor.

"Cloud, would you like to see Alyssa? She's now regaining consciousness. The surgery is complete." The doctor announces.

Cloud gave a slight nod. "Yeah, it would be nice to see her."


	13. A Path of Dispair

**Chapter 12 - A Path of Despair**

**Are you answering your questions or are you simply questioning your answers? I know what you seek and you seek what I know... **_**Keeper Artemus...**_

"How are you feeling?"

Alyssa was awoken by a familiar voice, but she couldn't open her eyes, she just felt so tired. All she wanted now was rest. She gave an expression even she couldn't tell what she did. Cloud sat down next to her noticing that she didn't really want to move. He reached for her left hand, grasping it. Alyssa gave a response back, but her grip was weak. It took a second to think of what he would say, but he had to speak eventually. Cloud spotted that Alyssa's breathing was shallow and slow. Her body must have been in pain. He could understand that too.

"Cloud... you..." Alyssa finally speaks, trying to regain consciousness.

"I made up my mind, Alyssa." Cloud says, wanting to say something important first. "When you asked me to be there for you... I hesitated when I shouldn't have. I should have said-" He stops himself from saying anything else. What made him blurt that out?

"It's ok... I... think you made a promise... by holding me that... day." She took a couple breaths. "In a way you promised to be there for me."

Cloud gave her that look of sadness, a look that everyone knew. He looked at her for a moment. Speechless for a little bit. Alyssa let go of his hand, unable to grip any longer. It was the only strength she had at the moment, Cloud could tell. Her head turned to the left, and her eyes slowly and painfully opened. He gave her a calm, yet concerned stare. His hand reached for her head, as if to tell her to relax. Her eyes started to glaze over. She was focusing a bit too hard. Alyssa gave a slight grunt of pain as she coughed a couple times.

"You should rest, I'll wait for you to wake up again." Cloud assures.

"All I... really wanted to say... was... thank you for... keeping your promise... everything... I don't know wh-" Alyssa's voice drifted off and was unable to continue what she was saying.

Alyssa's eye sight blurred and as that happened, Cloud couldn't stay up any longer himself. Grasping Alyssa's hand once more, his eyes shut and he fell asleep with her in seconds, sinking into a finally peaceful deep sleep for the time being without any serious worries.

**"Avidan, we need to meet up with a friend of Cloud's." Tifa interrupts.**

They were both having breakfast, and having a conversation. It wasn't really an interesting one because they weren't really saying anything to each other. Tifa only watched as he picked at his food. Eggs and Bacon with Toast. Avidan poked at it with his fork, not really seeming to me interested what was in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he actually ate 'real' food.

"What's their name?" Avidan asks tiredly.

"His name is Vincent Valentine. He's the one that told us about Garrett and..." Tifa remembered from Cloud... the conversation before they went to bed... The Keepers must not be known, only the Shadow Claw. "-the Shadow Claw."

"Garrett actually has a guild? That's surprising. I would never expect that from a thief."

"He's a thief, I never..."

"Not many really know him as a Master Thief, he doesn't have a big reputation. He's done many things though. But even I, myself don't know what they are. I only knew he was well known in another place." Avidan's voice was now sounding a bit curious and strange.

"Another place?" Tifa questions.

Avidan shook his head. He didn't know that, only heard rumors. He then focused over at Marlene, who was just listening and not saying a word. She was seeming to enjoy her breakfast. Tifa noticed then a different look in Avidan's eyes. It reminded her of Cloud in a way he ever really showed. She gave a light smile to that thought.

"I can't believe that Cloud is your dad."

"Ummm... adoptive. My dad is named Barret. he's much different than Cloud."

Tifa's eyes grew surprised as to say 'Yeah right! What are you thinking?' Avidan felt embarrassed himself. He didn't know. He looked at Tifa, if Marlene was really her daughter, she could have had her at a young age. Feeling bad, he didn't know what to think.

"Our friend Barret told us to take care of her. We've been for a while now." Tifa explains.

"So you formed your own little family?" Avidan asks.

Tifa put her head down to that question. "I don't know if you'd really call it a family, but we stick together."

"At least you guys have someone to look forward to everyday."

Tifa smiles. "Yeah. Anyway, we have to meet up with Vincent. Marlene can you look after the bar?"

"Always do!" Marlene's voice says cheerfully.

Tifa cleaned up after breakfast along with Avidan and Marlene. She then slipped on her gloves and Avidan loaded up his gun. They were going to run into monsters more likely while heading to Kalm, where Vincent settled. They made sure everything they had was there such as potions and ethers. The streets of Edge were quiet, not many wondered the streets as they left.

The way to Kalm through the wasteland and grassland to reach Kalm was strangely quiet. It made them both wonder what's been going on to have something like this to be calm. Just a moment after, Avidan stops walking, once again seeing the wolf he saw last night. Tifa saw what he was looking at and grew cautious. He stood there and put his arm out to have Tifa stop moving. The wolf slowly approached as Avidan reached his hand out. The wolf had smelled his hand and noticed it was the same person.

"Avidan, what are you doing?" Tifa's voice was filled with concern.

"Don't worry, I've seen the same one last night when I went for a walk. It's been following me ever since." Avidan replies.

Now with their new companion, the three continued to travel to Kalm. Vincent greeted them with a surprised look. He approached with nothing to really say at first. The air grew tense around them and unsettling to the point where they just had questions. All of them wanted answers.

"You must be here for a good reason." Vincent speaks, he looks over and Avidan and raised an eyebrow. "Well, long time no see Avidan. Any reason why you're here?"

"Cut the short talk Vincent. I've been out of the Turks for a while now. We're here to discuss what's going on. We're here to tell you an update."

"He's right Vince, Cloud and Alyssa are in some real turmoil now. Alyssa was rushed to the hospital just yesterday." Tifa cuts to the chase. "We need help to look into what Sephiroth did to her. Maybe a sort of drug, anything."

"I don't know why you're asking me, but we might as well go somewhere else to discuss this. This way we won't-"

"Be overheard?" A voice calls out. "Nothing is kept a real secret or real low anymore."

They see Nornaz now standing with them. "What are you doing here?" Avidan asks.

"Garrett is quite busy at the moment. There is something that all of you must know what Sephiroth did. Garrett found something out just last night. Only can time take our side."

_**"Once again... you were calling for me." Alyssa says with a calm voice.**_

_"I have a good reason this time. I'm just glad you're recovering." Cloud responds. "But there's something I wish to know."_

_"... You don't remember how we first met? I'm remembering bits and pieces now. I don't understand, but many memories, fragments are starting to come back. I just couldn't really focus on one until just recently. I want to show you this... if that's fine with you."_

_Cloud wanted to know then. Most of all how they had this "connection". "Show me... show me what you remember."_

_The area around them seemed to melt. A reactor was forming around them; it was the reactor in Nibelheim. Metal cascets surrounded the area. It hadn't changed at all; nothing seemed to have since Cloud's last visit infact. They found themselves standing at the stairway, but as ghosts. The air changed with a split second, voices started echoing._

_"What are you doing to your own daughter?" A voice screams._

_"That doesn't matter, I can do whatever I want, and this will be a breakthrough for a great project!"_

_"Using someone this young should and is illegal."_

_Three people came rushing into the scene. A young and what seemed to be her dad along with Sephiroth. Alyssa said nothing as she laid sympathetic eyes on the scene. Cloud saw the look in Alyssa's eyes. He walks up to her, watching from her prospective. Something then told him that it came to one conclusion why Alyssa was acting like this while watching the scene._

_"This... is what happened to you... isn't it?" Cloud's voice echoes through the illusion._

_Right then, Sephiroth drew his sword. "Let her go... NOW. There's no reason for you to use her like this."_

_A couple of Shinra SOLDIERS rushed in right then. "Sephiroth, it is forbidden to interfere with these plans, you have to understand."_

_Sephiroth reseated his sword, only giving a look of disgust. He walks out with the SOLDIERS, knowing that if he would do something now, he would be stripped of his rank. Alyssa's dad, the figure wasn't clear, but it still showed a man with no face. He was carrying the little girl over to a spare casket. She was placed inside, unconscious even. Alyssa fell to her knees, seeing what was happening. A high buzzing noise entered her ears and she placed her hands on her head. Cloud continued watching in disbelief. The casket was the sealed shut by her own father... Cloud was in awe, only watching the horrifying scene. Blinking a few times, he watched her own father... kill her, use her at such an age..._

_When Cloud reached back to himself, he noticed Alyssa was now on the ground. "Alyssa!"_

_"I'm... all right...it's just hard on me, that's all."_

_"Well whatever you think, it's still effecting you. Don't show anymore if its-"_

_"How old is she?" A familiar voice asks._

_Cloud looked around once more. It was Zack, he was now with Sephiroth, they were both looking at the casket that the little girl was in. His eyes grew surprised, Zack knew Alyssa too?_

_"Only four years. Her own father is doing this to her." Sephiroth explains, his voice sounding hurt._

_"How inhuman..." Zack responds without another word._

_The area then changed... it revealed the casket open and the young Cloud now lying on the ground. Hojo was there... overlooking him. His lips were moving, but nothing was said. Cloud was taken away with Zack who was half dead. The little girl seemed be different. There was now fangs growing out, sharp and white as well. Hojo walks up to her, examining her._

_"Did Sephiroth break this one out?" Hojo asks._

_A Shinra approaches him. "Yes, a valve like this could never be broken unless the sword of that kind..."_

_"No." Another voice interrupts. "It was that Buster Sword that Zack had that could have broke it."_

_Cloud felt his own heartbeat to this... A young voice called him. But who's? "Alyssa..." He whispered._

_Alyssa saw how Cloud was reacting after she got back on her feet. "You're remembering too aren't you?"_

_"I... broke you out that day. Why?" Cloud felt outraged, but confused._

_"I heard you call for me for the first time. You didn't know my name, but I knew you..." Alyssa was sounding strange by this time._

_"Is that what we don't remember...?" Cloud now understood little by little now._

_As Cloud spoke, his words started forming an image. "L..look." Alyssa says._

_The young Cloud was in his Shinra suit, looking through the window and seeing the girl. Alyssa watched, memorized and Cloud grew interested. This was it... the memory that they couldn't remember. Zack was also there, but was managing to keep on guard. He was watching for anyone else. Cloud put his hand on the window of the glass... He was in deep thought. What was happening?_

_"Cloud, hurry, we don't want to be caught." Zack's voice sounded concerned and impatient._

_The young Cloud said nothing; he met up with Zack after a while. They nodded at each other and left. The scene then melted. The walls, colors everything. Only Cloud was now standing there in the pure light once more with Alyssa. They were speechless. Not knowing what to really say. Alyssa walks up to the Cloud right then, giving a hug. Cloud felt her cold body, there was no warmth. But all she wanted was him to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her as well._

_"So you were used for the Jenova Project? Is that how we're connected? But I saw...fangs." Cloud admits._

_"My fangs come and go, I have to power over them like my father had. I was never... human."_

_"You should tell me more about it later, just get some rest now." Cloud whispers._

**Cloud awakens in the hospital.** Alyssa was still fast asleep, dreaming peacefully. His eyes grew questionable. It was just a dream... or maybe something else? No matter the reason, he didn't know. All he knew was that nothing seemed real anymore. He noticed that his hand was gripping Alyssa's tightly. Cloud sat up slowly, watching Alyssa in a deep sleep. He got startled; his cell phone was now ringing.

Cloud stands up, answering in a low voice, "Strife Delivery Service, you name it, we del- Tifa, is everything all right?"

"Cloud, we need to meet up, Nornaz is here. He has some information that may be shocking."

"Meet me at the hospital, there's something I have to explain as well." Cloud says briefly.

Cloud hung up, now looking at Alyssa again. The memory they both saw, that they were both sharing in the dream, was it real or just an illusion? He couldn't answer anything at the moment, but all he knew was that it had to do with the Jenova Project. Is this is what Garrett was talking about, for the fact that they were both used? But he mentioned something about The Reunion.

There was many things that needed to be answered still. Cloud then thought of the day of when Alyssa "saved him" she had told him that after Sephiroth was defeated and he was going to see her adoptive father. Thinking, Cloud couldn't draw up any conclusions. He needed to discuss it with the others to get more information.

He looked at Alyssa, something about her made him smile all of a sudden. Maybe it was for the fact they were together and she was being taken care of. Cloud thought of many reasons, but only one stuck with him. It was for a fact that he kept a promise that he made. Maybe if there was nothing left in Kalm for Alyssa... He could take her in; have her live a normal life. Continue her education and carry on the delivery service if she so wanted. Cloud gave a light laugh at his thoughts. It was starting to make him think, but at least he had a plan just in case no one else would take her in.

Cloud walks over to Alyssa and sits down in the chair. _I'm surprised how strong she is... how much she's been through... everything. She's been through as much as I have._ Cloud then noticed something on the table beside Alyssa. There was a picture of Cloud and herself. The picture still needed work, but Cloud saw them standing side-by-side. She was looking up at him while he was looking down at her with a smile. Cloud examined it more and noticed faint angel wings on his back, one was made to wrap around her, but couldn't tell because the picture wasn't finished.

Cloud left it; only knowing Alyssa would take it and finish it someday. By this time, Cloud knew that Alyssa trusted him and she WAS getting the support she needed. _Don't worry Alyssa... everything will be ok. I'll be there for you... no matter what. I won't let anyone hurt you._


	14. Seeking the Truth

**Author's Note: THIS CHAPTER CONATINS SPOILERS FROM FF7 IF YOU HAVE NOT PASSED DISC 2 YOU WILL BE LOST!!!! ...kinda... This involves the Jenova Reunion.**

**Chapter 13 - Seeking The Truth**

**Time... we are always against it. You have to realize that time itself is what we created and what does not really exist... **_**Keeper Deyxem...**_

Pain... Alyssa's body was aching and it started to become unbearable. It felt as though someone stabbed her with a batch of daggers. This was now telling her it was over, the surgery, everything. What happened is what was lingering inside her head.

A dream of Cloud then made her realize something. The memory, the memory she saw with Cloud, or the illusion of Cloud being with her had her remember what she been through, but only part. Throughout the whole dream, it made it seem like he was really with her. A question still lingered if he WAS really with her. His presence seemed so real.

Alyssa's eyes slowly opened. They felt cold and achy as well. She felt herself form back into reality once more. It grew hard to breathe at first, but she took a deep breath to catch her breath before gasping. Her heartbeat was relaxed and normal, or what she could tell what normal at the moment.

Realizing her surroundings and slowly sitting up, Alyssa knew that she made it through surgery and _was_ really back into reality. No more hellish nightmares her mind was bringing back. Her eyes focused, trying to see more. Wanting to become more conscious.

"Welcome back, I see that you've awakened." A warm voice says.

Alyssa turns her head to her right, seeing Cloud. She couldn't seem to say anything back, she just stared, then looked down at her hands. Cloud gave a sigh and nods. It was just one of those moments where no one could really say anything, an intense moment.

"I'm glad you pulled through. I was wondering, debating." Cloud was trying to strike up a conversation, breaking the ice.

Feeling shivers down her spine, Alyssa shook, her teeth chattered. Cloud noticed, giving her a hug, comforting her. He noticed that she had been sweating, but only a sign was on her forehead and in her hair. Alyssa realized what he was doing and relaxed her head on his chest, nesting in warmth. Cloud held her close, one arm wrapped around her body and one hand holding her head against his chest.

Alyssa was now paying attention to his heart beating... She could tell that he was distressed a moment before. "Cloud, thank you."

Cloud had let the moment last before he let go, bringing her face into view. "I have a question... there's been something that's been bothering me for a while."

"You mean our connection?"

Cloud's eyes grew surprised. "So it's... the dreams aren't illusions?"

"I can't really explain, but ever since I was born, I had a way of connecting with certain people. At least that's what I think Shinra told me. They say that my father, my real father, had a mysterious way of connecting with certain people that can change history. For the reason, I do not know, for it remains a mystery for me as well."

"How did you figure this out?"

"While I was out, memories, not just ours, flashed in my head. Anyway-"

"So your ancestors have been searching for the longest time as well? Then how did you make the connection with me?" Cloud was feeling himself running in circles now.

"I do not know, it just happened after Jenova cells were injected into my body, I don't know when, I can't remember."

Cloud was wanting more information at this time. "A while back, you said you saved me, can you tell me how?"

Alyssa gave me some thought before speaking up, "What I remember is an area, collapsing around me. Water rushing up, filling up in the place. I saw you, unable to move. I had also seen your companions run out, as if they HAD to leave you behind, seeing no other choice." Alyssa gave a second, closing her eyes. "Many feelings surrounded me: Rage, fear, confusion. I ran after you, quickly diving into the water. Surprisingly, it was warm. It glowed a pale green, but never once did it grow cold."

"Lifestream." Cloud whispers.

"I don't know, but the next thing I saw, was you, sinking slowly into the water. I swam as fast as I could, clutching onto one of your arms and continued swimming. The current we were in then sucked in took forever before we could get air, so we had to go according to where ever it was heading." Alyssa gave a breath. "It grew cold within seconds, the water was then freezing soon after. I saw that the surface was near, so I brought us both up for air. You were unconscious for a long time, but I didn't know how long it was."

Cloud was growing interested and stuck into what she was explaining, "What else happened?'

"The last thing I remember is seeing a beach, getting you over there and feeling exhausted. I then felt my body drift off to sea, looking at you one last time before I woke up."

"A while back, during the journey to defeat Sephiroth, I was tricked to go to the Jenova Reunion. I handed him the Black Materia, not being able to believe who I was anymore. The carven collapsed soon after. The others had no choice but to leave me behind since I was 'unreachable.' The next thing I know, I end up at Mideel, in a wheelchair, with an advanced case of Mako Poisoning. After Tifa went through my Lifestream, putting my real memories back in order, I remembered everything, but something still wasn't right... A memory that seemed like a dream, an illusion. I started doubting it after I heard them say 'You must have had someone watching over you.' Now this..." Cloud gave her a look right into her eyes, indicating he was telling the truth. "Your dream, is 'our memory, something we both went through... but I still want to know-"

"What? A way of how I got to you subconsciously so that you could take place the way you should have?"

"Balance, you helped me regain a balance that would have been lost." Cloud said without thinking. "... I get it now... We have to see Garrett about this. He was the one that told me what you did. He really wanted us both to remember... We need to tell him everything."

Alyssa gave a questionable look. "Garrett, why him?"

Cloud raised an eye brow, then nods, "I forgot to tell you. Garrett uses the Shadow Claw name to keep secret about his group, the Keeper Council."

"I heard you discussing that, I think I was half dead at the time though." Alyssa admits.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Cloud laughs.

Cloud's cell rang and he answered since nothing exciting or concerning was coming up at the moment. "Strife Delivery Service." He answers... a moment passes... "All right-" He says, "-see you soon Tifa." Cloud hangs up his phone, putting it away with one hand. Alyssa was watching him all the time, he could tell when he looked back at her.

Alyssa was the deciding on something else as she pulled the covers off her body. Cloud still watched, but didn't know exactly what to say. Slowly and weakly, Alyssa put her feet on the ground, wanting to get to her feet again. Cloud continued to keep a close eye on her, ready to take action if something were to really happen. Her steps were only to a result of stumbling upon each other, which made it difficult to keep balance even for a moment. Her legs were trying to adjust after being unconscious, but her mind was feeling dizzy. Cloud reached out to her, but she looked at him as if she wanted to do this without any help.

"Just let me try." Alyssa assures. "I would just like to at least try."

Within a couple of steps, Alyssa almost lost balance once more, Cloud reacted by instinct, reaching out to her. "Alyssa." His voice whispers calmly.

"I want to be on my feet Cloud, just let me-"

There was a knock at the door a second after. "Cloud, we're here." It was Tifa's voice.

Avidan, Tifa, even Vincent and Nornaz walked into the room. They soon concentrated on the scene on which Alyssa and Cloud were now getting themselves into. Cloud had Alyssa sit back on the bed so that there would be no more pressure on the condition she was in. He then nods his head in approval as they all formed a type of circle. They then started discussing what was going on.

"Cloud, I see you got some form of rest." Avidan starts.

"Enough, we have to get to the point." Nornaz snaps.

"Go ahead." Cloud agrees.

"Sephiroth may be heading to Midgar soon. He's planning on capturing Alyssa with force, even if he has to kill us." Nornaz cuts to the chase.

Cloud looks around, back at Alyssa then turns to Nornaz, he didn't seem to give any thought for this one. "Then we fight. We can stop him like we did before."

"We'll need a plan." Tifa says. "We're going to need everyone's help."

Vincent was now joining Alyssa, leaning up against the nearest wall. "Who all agreed?" He asks.

"We need to see who knows what's going on first of all." Avidan answers.

"That won't be necessary." Nornaz explains. "Garrett and Deyxem are all ready asked. I got orders to see Vincent, that's when I also saw Avidan and Tifa. So I told them what was happening. But all of your companions agreed to join in on the fight... Cait Sith, Cid, Red XIII and even Yuffie. I still need to know of-"

"I'm in." Cloud answers.

"Same here." Tifa agrees.

"Might as well." Vincent says with a mumbled tone.

"It's good to know. I'm in as well to assist." Nornaz remarks.

Everyone turned their attention towards Avidan. He shook his head. "I need to get Alyssa somewhere safe."

"You do just that." Cloud agrees, thinking of his words. "We can't get her involved than she already is."

"We should move out then, we need to move out as quickly as we can." Avidan replies.

Cloud felt his heart sink. It was probably going to be his last time he would see Alyssa for a while. Everyone noticed the worry in his eyes. They seemed to know what was on his mind. Alyssa sat there, unable to make a suggestion or say anything. She just said nothing, keeping in deep thought. Cloud walks up next to her, only knowing what could be on her mind.

Nornaz breaks the tense moment. "Garrett has agreed to help. All of us Shadow Claws are going to assist you all that we can."

"Good, when can everyone meet?" Cloud asks.

"My estimate would be within the next hour. By this time we can meet at Seventh Heaven." Nornaz says aloud, in the process of thinking.

"Alyssa should get out of here then." Vincent speaks.

Avidan walks up to Alyssa, while slipping a piece of paper to Cloud. It was his cell phone number. Cloud entered it as soon as he realized what it was. He then looks at Alyssa again, seeing the dissolution in her face. Cloud recognized sadness, fear... a fear that was already saying 'What if something happens to you?' He reached out, giving her a hug. Everyone then saw her trying to be strong.

Alyssa was instantly crying for a second, but sucked up her tears, and hugged Cloud in return. "So much has been going on for you." Cloud whispers so that no one would hear except her. He held her close and tightly, feeling concern, "I can only do very little to support But, you know no matter what happens, I will always be with you."

Avidan gave a moment before he broke the silence. "All right, let's get you out of here Alyssa."

Alyssa whipped was remaining tears she had as she released Cloud from her grasp. Cloud and Avidan both helped her to get to her feet. Avidan then took over, helping her walk, but slowly. They both walked out the door, giving everyone one final type of encouragement before they left.

Cloud on the other hand rejoined to circle. Vincent did the same, but still acted like an 'outcast'. The silent tension returned, no one said anything to each other. All of them felt a sadness and/or guilt. But what had to be done had to be done.

"We need to meet up with everyone at Seventh Heaven, we'll plan then, but it doesn't mean we can start now." Nornaz says.

Everyone was now leaving the room, traveling to Seventh Heaven as a group. Before Cloud left, he turned back, walking over to the table. His hand once again reached for the unfinished drawing that Alyssa started. Cloud folds up the picture, stuffing it in his back pocket. He took a deep breath, only wanting time itself to stop right now. But Cloud knew he couldn't do anything, all he could do was stop Sephiroth. With a thought of the future, Cloud caught up with the others, heading to Seventh Heaven.

**Alyssa was feeling a bitter loneliness, a sadness that lurked in her heart. **The only person she had left was a person that was risking to sacrifice. Cloud was still the only person she could trust, on one else. Avidan just seemed a little skeptic, strange and untrustworthy in Alyssa eyes. The pit feeling wasn't going away. Something told her that something bad was going to happen, and very soon.

Alyssa was overlooking Midgar one last time before leaving. Avidan was speechless, he only kept his attention around them. He was keeping alert, acting a little suspicious, not just skeptic. They walked through the wasteland carefully, looking in all directions. Alyssa was only feeling her own feet drag behind. Avidan looked back at Alyssa, understanding why she dragged her feet, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with Cloud, but she continued as if to remind herself what Cloud had to get done.

Avidan was realizing that he never became the godfather he was meant to be. Only did Cloud visit her and become friends with her dad while he ran away from a life he thought was gone. But here he was, with Alyssa, and not forming that trust... that trust now was with Cloud. Nothing could change that. He could see that in Alyssa's eyes. Avidan felt guilt, unable to do anything to change Alyssa's prospective.

Avidan felt riled up, continuing to question his actions and his guilt. "Alyssa, I'm sorry I was never there for you. I can understand why you trust Cloud more than I."

"Avidan, it was never your fault." Alyssa says in an understanding, sweet voice. "Besides, we have time to talk about what happened once you get me somewhere safe."

She showed courage saying that, Avidan could tell. She wasn't the type to hold grudges. There was a type of forgiveness that he saw. " Right, let's just get you back to Kalm."

Alyssa flinched to what he said. "Kalm?" Her voice questions. "I haven't been there since my 'adoptive' father committed suicide."

"We all have to confront a problem sooner or later, Alyssa. You have to go back and find the truth. I too wish the details of what happened that day." Avidan says.

Alyssa felt as though something punched her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Her expression still stayed the same. "You're right you know." Her voice whispers, sounding hurt. "I really want to know what happened that day as well."

Avidan offered his left hand, reaching out to her. "Let's go then."

Alyssa hesitated, but took his hand and nodded. He gave a nod and smile back. They continued on their journey through the lifeless, dead wasteland. Alyssa was more focused on Cloud, so was Avidan. With that thought, something caught them off guard. Gunshots filled the air and the next thing happened in slow motion, Avidan was now on the ground, wounded. In Alyssa's frightened eyes, it would be the every first time she would be face to face with a possible death.

Looking around while holding Avidan, Alyssa spots a silver headed man with some companions. There was a smirk on his face as he lowered his gun. Alyssa saw that there was a total of four silver headed men. Two with swords, two with guns, one of the gunmen had a rifle, it was the one that shot Avidan.

Alyssa felt terrified, not knowing if Avidan was still alive, but he protected Alyssa from dying herself. She rolled him on his back, seeing that he was in pain, slipping away and there was signs that he WAS slipping away... She couldn't say anything. Would he still be alive?

Alyssa touched his face. The skin was warm, there was just color draining from his face. For every second that was now passing, it turned into minutes.

Alyssa reacted differently, now seeing someone possibly dead, right in front of her. Rage, anger, hate, all these feelings racked up inside. Her eyes focused on the shotgun that was in Avidan's coat. She pulls it out, noticing right then, it was loaded. Her finger pulled the trigger as she aimed for the one that shot Avidan. Everything was still happening so slow, to the point where Alyssa heard her own heartbeat. It then speed up, the reality of it happened in seconds. The bullet nailed the silver right on his right knee. He fell instantly.

The three companions charged after Alyssa, not bothering on attacking, but to find a way to capture her. Alyssa wasn't going to give up, she shot another bullet. The bullet turned unto magic, doing Ice 2 on the two swordsmen, two birds with one stone. As she back up, Alyssa didn't have time to grab bullets and reload. She continued searching her equipment, knowing that she didn't have her sword.

So searching with one hand, Alyssa's mind screamed something. _Garrett's Dagger and Materia he gave me! _

Alyssa reached into her jeans, pulling out Garrett's Dagger. She then threw it at the closest silver head who was the other gunman. The dagger sank right into his skin, making him fall back.

The two swordsmen stop right in front of Alyssa, ready to move when she was. One gave an expression. "Very impressive, in all my years of serving Lord Sephiroth, I would never think that you'd be this skilled."

Alyssa, feeling disgraced, glared. "You'll pay for what you've done!" Her voice was screaming on the top of her lungs.

Alyssa did Ice 3 on both of them, to have them stop. She tried her best to dodge their attacks, only realizing that they were faster than she. It made it more difficult when they attempted to attack her with their swords. Alyssa was hit a couple of times, but pain didn't seem to matter to her. She dodged their attack before her balance was lost. Her feet kicked them out of the way, then she shoved the back end of Avidan's shotgun right into one of their faces. He grunted in pain, now covering his face as his nose was dripping with blood, it was obvious that it might have been broken.

Alyssa had spit seconds to block the other swordsman attacked. She moved the shotgun side to side until she was able to attack with the gun itself. With a couple of steps, Alyssa backed up, tripping and finally falling to the ground. The swordsman was growing frustrated by this time. He stuck Alyssa to the ground, pinning her through right arm with his sword. Alyssa didn't get a chance to think, she kicked him out of the way, pulling the sword out with a shriek of pain. With a final attack, she did Ice 3 once more and fell back. She felt exhausted and confused.

Struggling to her feet, she took her little but of remaining strength to get over to Avidan. "Avidan, Avidan!" Her voice called, begging to have him respond.

There was nothing, Alyssa couldn't tell if he was alright. She checked his breathing, realizing that he was unconscious, breathing very shallow. Alyssa had to do something, so she stuck the shotgun in her jeans and picked Avidan up, trying her best to carry him. The wounds that he received would get infected, she knew that much. All Alyssa really knew is that Avidan's life was in her hands. Continuing to Kalm, seeing that it was nearby, she dragged on. It was the only thing she could do... The sky began to turn dark, indicating that rain was coming, and soon. That was telling her there was very little time left.

_If someone up there has mercy on me, please, send me someone that can find me, protect me and give me a new change for life. Give me a chance, a bodyguard, somebody that can help me in this life. I want a chance to have a normal life... PLEASE... Just give me a chance. I don't want to go through this anymore. _


	15. An Overcoming Fear

**Chapter 14 - An Overcoming Fear**

**You forget... I don't take orders from you... **_**Garrett...**_

Avidan felt himself suffering. The only thing he could focus on was Alyssa's words that were whispering in his head. She was mumbling rather about Cloud or Garrett, he couldn't tell. All he was really focused on was his breathing. It was growing more difficult. Flashes of the battle and Alyssa fighting filled in his blurred vision. Now here he was, semi-conscious, paralyzed and feeling Alyssa drag him to Kalm.

Avidan tried to take in a deep breath, before trying to think about what to say. "A...A...Alyssa."

Even if he tried to speak, it took several breaths to say her name. Alyssa continued walking, dragging him a quick as she could. It was as if she didn't even hear him. What was going on? Alyssa wasn't acting or ignoring him at all. She couldn't hear him after all. There was something wrong for the fact Alyssa didn't hear him.

Avidan opened his mouth again to speak, but couldn't his words began to slur into thoughts. _Alyssa, I'll be fine. Everything is ok. We fought off the silvers together._

Before he knew, Alyssa was in Kalm. Did he pass out? Alyssa stopped walking and looked around. Avidan was feeling his sight fading once again. His body gave in, and darkness was now overcoming him. Avidan was truly feeling as if though he was slipping away and nothing could be helped.

Through the darkness, he heard Alyssa's voice. "Can someone help me, please! My friend has been shot!"

Shocked, Avidan couldn't believe what she was saying. _I was shot? What's going on? Alyssa, what's going on! _

**Alyssa sat next to Avidan in a villager's home. **She was feeling uneasy for the fact that Avidan wasn't responding to her calls. Alyssa continued to dab a cold washcloth on his forehead. At times, her body still felt the pain from him being dragged and the surgery, possibly even the stress about what's been going on. All that was being put aside. Her thoughts were more concerned keeping Avidan alive before another would die... she couldn't afford to lose another person in her life.

There was only one thing she couldn't do, she couldn't cry. There were too many mixed feelings to even understand just one of them. Her body all together felt overwhelmed. Alyssa started fiddling with her hands, trying and thinking up with plans. What could she do by this time? Shaking her head, Alyssa swallowed hard. What could she say? It was difficult. The only thing she thought about was Avidan's situation. Her chest tightened up. She was starting to choke on her own breath.

Before she knew, Alyssa was grasping Avidan's hand. His breathing was as if it was no more. His face was lifeless and still. Alyssa placed her head on Avidan's chest, paying close attention to his heart beating. It seemed to be the only thing to hopefully calm down. She closed her eyes to think more about Avidan's heart beating. Her breathing caught the rhythm of his heart. For every breath, his heart beated.

Alyssa was snapped out of it when her mind shocked her into reality. _What about Cloud? _A thought asked. _No... I can't ask him. If I do, what would he do? _Alyssa responds to her own thought.

Alyssa jumped, a voice was calling for her. "Al...Alyssa."

"Avidan!" Alyssa's voice cried on relief. She sat up quickly, looking at his pale face. "Avidan, can you hear me?" Her voice calls again.

Avidan was once again breathing. His chest was showing signs once again. Alyssa started to feel an overwhelming joy. A smile was now across her face. She watched as his eyes were opening, settling upon her figure. Avidan could barely see, but in his thoughts, it was wonderful to breathe. Life was coming back to him again. He was in pain. His body was sweating and was now trying to work double time to get the right amount of air.

"Don't move, you've been shot. I think you have a puncher wound, but I'm not sure." Alyssa quickly announces, stopping him from going any further.

"Wh-What happened?" Avidan struggles to ask while trying to clear his thoughts.

"One of Sephiroth's followers shot you, catching you off guard." Alyssa explains. "We're in Kalm now, you can relax."

Avidan tried his best to relax, but it was growing difficult. "So... Have you done anything about the bullet?"

"I'm trying. A villager is trying to get a doctor. He told me to stay with you since you can't do anything." She says, her voice shaking.

Avidan gave a grunt. "Humph... I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

"You really don't mean that." Alyssa snaps right back.

Avidan sat up slowly, trying not to make his situation worse than what he was already in. His eyes gazed upon Alyssa, who seemed to be somewhere else. He could understand that she was probably thinking about a couple of other things at this moment. But this was the first time Alyssa actually said something that was on his mind. She was right. He really didn't mean to say what he said. It was true that without her help, who would have known what could have happened? A light smile came across his face.

"You seem to be learning how to be strong, doubting the situation you're in." Avidan says for a response.

"No, I just can't seem to cry." Alyssa says. "But I just really don't want to hear anything of what you just said. The last thing I want to hear is someone saying that before getting themselves killed."

Avidan noticed her attitude and voice as she spoke. His smile faded, seeing how her face turned sour. Alyssa was thinking of her adoptive family... she was once again thinking of her adoptive dad. Avidan couldn't really know what it was like to lose someone he loved since Shinra- _No. I shouldn't think about that. Alyssa's situation is different! _Avidan couldn't think of his past. Not at this moment anyway.

Taking a breath, Avidan gave a nod, acknowledging what she said. "Alyssa, is that what Dave said?"

"...I'm not sure, but it was very similar." Alyssa admits, sadly.

As they both sat in silence, Avidan soon noticed Alyssa shirt getting soaked. He quickly sat up, despite of his pain and weariness. She saw how quickly he got to his feet. Avidan pressed against Alyssa's side, trying to stop the bleeding. She gasped, feeling the pain and pressure. His hands were now getting covered in her blood. Alyssa put her hands on Avidan's chest, pushing him away.

"You should lay back down and worry about yourself." Alyssa says coldly.

Avidan tried to reach for her again. "Alyssa, your stitches are reopening because of me!"

Alyssa snapped a glare at Avidan. Her eyes were filled with disgust. "I don't care. What matters is that you're safe. I'll deal with myself when I can."

Avidan fell back, sitting on the bed he was just on. Her attitude was starting to remind him of what Cloud would say. He shook his head, having his thoughts and pain subside. Avidan then ripped a part of his shirt and forcefully placed it on Alyssa's stitches.

"You really don't mean what you just said." Avidan makes a smart remark back.

**Cloud set his eyes upon everyone, who were now sitting at tables within Seventh Heaven. **They were discussing what was happening and how they were going to stop Sephiroth and his band of "followers". Everyone was managing to hear others' opinions before they spoke up. Tifa on the other hand was waiting for Cloud. Cloud gave a nod, having Tifa be assured that everything was going to be all right. With the acknowledgement, Cloud gave one last glance at all who wanted to help.

Taking a breath, Cloud spoke over the crowd. "Listen everyone, we need a solid plan if anything. Now, I know things are going to be chaotic now. But keep in mind that we're doing this for a purpose."

"Cloud's right. The prophecy must not fall into its right place." One of the Keepers speak up, over the silence. "If Sephiroth grabs a hold of Alyssa-"

"IF Sephiroth can, we are here to-"

"As long as we are here now nothing can-"

"Rumors are that she knows where the Black Materia is-"

"How can that be possible? That Materia was destroyed-"

"That does not fit into this matter of holding Sephiroth at bay."

"We will figure out about the Materia after we defeat Sephiroth."

"Enough." Garrett yells, breaking the Keepers up. "You guys are just trying to give everyone a confusing headache. What is at matter here is war. Sephiroth is once again trying to become a God. But why hasn't Alyssa been mentioned before, we do not know, but we need to find a way to stop him!"

The Keepers looked over at Garrett with an apologetic look and backed off before they would bite each other's necks off. "First Keeper, we must-"

Cloud sighed. "Alyssa is in a safe place. Nothing is going to happen to her. She's with her "godfather", Avidan."

"How can you be sure of that?" A Keeper questions.

"I'm not." Cloud answers. "But look, are we going to come up with a plan or what?"

"Yeah! All we need is to figure out a strategy!" Yuffie calls out. "You're always good at this Cloud!"

Cloud placed a hand in the back of his head. "I guess." He scratched his head and looked over at everyone. "Since we are already split into two groups, we'll need whoever will be going on the front lines, back attacks, things like that."

"Right. I have a good group of archers and gunman." Garrett says.

"... Back line- Vince can you lead them?" Cloud asks.

"I can see if I can help. I'll pitch in when I can." Vincent assures.

"I also have a good deal of people who are quite skilled with Materia. I'll be sure to lead them." Garrett says.

"I'll be sure to lead the main forces, fighting skills and everything." Cloud calls out for everyone to hear. "Everybody, just do what you can to help and to pitch in when you can. What we mainly need to do is stick together."

Cait Sith jumps through the crowd upon entering. "They're on their way. We need to get out there, now!"

Cloud nodded. "All right everyone, let's do this! Move out!"

Everyone ran out like ants, but in a sort of orderly fashion. They separated into three groups: Gunmen/women, Magic Users, and Warriors. They all started to head to the outskirts of Midgar. Overlooking the landscape. Everything managed to stop for split seconds. The three groups were standing by for orders, commands. Cloud looked around, all of them were equipped with some sort of weapon. Cloud took a deep breath, drawing his sword. He knew that this was it. The line between life and death. With an instant anyone could be put to death.

With that thought, Cloud looked ahead, seeing Sephiroth and his followers, which made the count of about forty. And all of it was for Alyssa herself. How this became a huge issue, no one knew. But Cloud was ready to take on anything by this time. Nothing was going to change his mind about this. All he wanted to do was keep Alyssa safe. His handgrip tightened around his Buster Sword. His heart was racing. His adrenaline was giving him a rush.

Garrett drew his sword and stood at a good stance, his mind too was filled with thoughts of death. But he knew that there was a good purpose for what he was doing. His heart filled with rage as Sephiroth came into view. He managed to glance over at Garrett and Cloud. His eyes gave a look that anyone knew.

Sephiroth looked upon the groups and laughed. "If you give up now, I won't make you suffer."

"That's a lie!" Cloud yelled, feeling his own anger arise. "I won't let you keep manipulating Alyssa like you did with me!"

Sephiroth gave yet another laugh. "Have it your way then."

Cloud watched as Sephiroth walked back to his followers. He gave a signal and they charged after Cloud's army. Cloud moved at full force, letting his anger grows stronger so that he could cut down anyone who stood in his way. The Keepers were also managing to prove themselves worthy. They were helping by blocking attacks and managing to time their attacks with each swing. Cloud saw that they were working as a team. A few even back up Cloud, trying to do all that they could.

Vincent was acting like a sniper, shooting one by one and even shooting down swordsmen so that they couldn't get to Cloud's party. Yuffie was having fun throwing her stars and using magic when she could while Cid was throwing a few people with his spear. Red XIII and Cait Sith worked together on attacking many of Sephiroth's followers. The ones that were on the motorcycles were mainly being took care of by Vince. Tifa was having a bit of fun by kicking them off and watching the fly ten feet out of her way.

Cloud felt himself bound to fall back, but he kept fighting and didn't seem to want to give up no matter what. His skin was quickly cut as his own warm blood made him think of what was going on. But he needed to be more focused on what was going on. Cloud swung his sword with one hand, even knocking a few people off their feet as they were trying to attack. Cloud swiftly blocked an attack to the left side of him, the sword just missed his skin and was pushed away. Cloud was instantly tripped. A Keeper backed him up as the followers continued to attack. Cloud got to his feet while evading attacks from other members.

Cloud once again collided swords with more men as he backed up the Keeper, watching his back. They were now standing back to back as the Keeper managed to laugh. "Doing this for someone means that you care for them."

"Alyssa has no one else. Sephiroth and Shinra used her all of her life. I bet you she would do the same for me." Cloud answered back.

"It seems to me that you managed to adopt Alyssa without meaning to." The Keeper says.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

**Alyssa felt pain, her stitches were already reopened. **Her wounds form the surgery left a definite mark on her. Avidan was helping all that he could until the doctor arrived. The doctor looked over at both if them with a confused expression.

"Are you both hurt? I thought it was only one person." The doctor says.

Alyssa smirked at his tone of voice. "I just reopened my wounds, that's all. I had the surgery in Midgar."

"Midgar? That's quite a travel from here." The doctor comments. "Now, who needs to be taken care of right away?"

"Him."

"Her."

Alyssa and Avidan pointed at each other. The doctor laughed. "Who needs immediate attention?"

"Avidan does because he's been shot. I think he has a puncher lung. I can tell that it's hard for him to breathe." Alyssa says. "I can just apply pressure until you're done with him."

"Very well." The doctor said, shaking his head towards Avidan.

Avidan took of his coat and shirt as the doctor examined him. The doctor slipped on a pair of gloves, picking at Avidan's skin. He looked to the back of him and sighed.

"There seems to be no exit to the bullet wound. I'll need to take care of this right now. Lay down if you may."

Avidan obeyed orders as the doctor was trying to open his wound to get the bullet out. Avidan wasn't showing signs of pain as the rubber from the gloves pulled apart his outside skin. Alyssa watched as Avidan was not showing any signs of pain at all. He seemed to be used to what he was feeling. Avidan was now focusing on Alyssa's concerned look. He gave a smile assuring not to be concerned. His face twitched as a piece of metal, cold and unsettling shoved into his skin and to his lung. The bullet was grabbed and pulled out. The bullet was small, but effective. Avidan felt himself breathe again, but also felt the hole that the bullet left.

"Be sure to get rest-" The doctor says, wrapping up Avidan's wound. "-also be sure not to do any rough activity."

By this time, Alyssa felt her sight blur. Was she suffering from blood loss? _Not now... I can't pass out. Not yet. _Her body was starting to give in too quick. She couldn't even concentrate anymore. Alyssa's legs felt as though they were rubber. Something was holding her up without a second's notice. Avidan was now standing again, trying to help Alyssa. The doctor assisted Avidan, having her sit on the bed. A hand was placed on her forehead as she was slowly losing consciousness. Her breathing was slowing down and her thoughts were beginning to fade away. Avidan noticed what was going on and had her relax as the doctor started to work on her. The last thing Alyssa heard before she passed out was Avidan telling her everything was going to be all right.

_"Horrible... isn't it? For the fact that someone would use their own daughter for this type of experiment?" The voice must have been Zack's._

_Alyssa felt her body floating in water. Once again she was in a Mako tank. Zack Fair, Cloud's friend was now looking as her. Cloud was in sight too, listening to Zack's words. Cloud was in his Shinra Guard outfit. He placed his hand against the tank's glass window. Alyssa saw what Cloud was doing and placed her own small hand against his._

_"I can't imagine what she's feeling right now, Zack. I really can't. We need to find a way to stop all this." Cloud says._

_"Cloud, we cannot interfere. We'll get in trouble."_

_Another flash of light, Alyssa was now in a different Mako tank... within the Shinra Mansion. Hojo was looking upon her and laughing about something. Other scientists were now taking orders and started making plans for Alyssa. She felt like screaming, it seemed to be the only thing she really wanted to do at the moment._

"Alyssa... Alyssa? Can you hear me?" It was Avidan's voice.

Alyssa was slowly brought back into reality. Her sights were now back to normal and not flashing through her memories anymore. Another white flash, her eyes now saw Avidan, sitting beside her. She reached up to his face and Avidan quickly caught her hand.

Avidan smiles. "You were out for a while. I was getting worried."

"How long?" Alyssa asked.

"A couple of hours, not bad."

"...Avidan..." She whispers. "Do...do you know of Cloud's friend... Zack Fair?"

"How come?"

"Because, he and Sephiroth knew what I was going through. Zack told Cloud and they wanted to stop whatever Shinra was doing to me."

"Alyssa, just get some rest. Don't worry about that right now, ok?" Avidan was asking of her.

"...Don't worry? But... my memories are fading away, I can feel them fading. It's as if something wants me to forget."

With those last few words, Alyssa fell asleep, letting darkness cover her eyes. Avidan watched carefully, letting her fall asleep before making any sudden movements. Avidan relaxed, but was quickly interrupted. His cell phone was ringing. He looked at the Caller ID, seeing it was Cloud.

"Talk to me. How's your end?"

"Everything is fine, all we have left is Sephiroth now." Cloud's muffled voice responds.

"Good... Alyssa can finally go home soon then." Avidan says.

"Is Alyssa doing all right by any chance?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, she's resting. Everything is going as planned here."

"Good. I'll be sure to speak with you while. Take care and keep Alyssa safe."

"Will do Cloud. Take care of yourself."

As Avidan hung up the phone, he felt horrible. What he really felt at the moment. His body felt weak and it was getting harder for him to breathe. Harder than what it was before the bullet was pulled out. He coughed, and stared at his hands. _Blood! No... _Avidan collapsed to his knees. _This wasn't happening five minutes ago... _Avidan struggled to get back to his feet, but once again fell. His body was trying it's best to heal the wound. He couldn't stand the pain longer than his body was going through. _I go through fights and wars, but I get brought down with a bullet... What type of bullets did they use?_

Avidan coughed once again, coughing up twice as much blood. Was his wound not taken care of good enough? _Alyssa... I'm sorry... and I... love you. _As Avidan thought those final words and gazed upon Alyssa one last time. Tears formed in his eyes and he smiled. "Don't worry, Cloud will be a better bodyguard for you than I was as a godparent. Just don't forget about me." Avidan closed his eyes, carefully laying on the ground, awaiting death to take him. Covering in blood and tears, he gave one last breath, and cried his last words. "Forgive me, Alyssa..."


	16. Final Confrontation

**Chapter 15 - Final Confrontation**

**Do what ever you want. Is that what you want to hear? ... **_**Cloud...**_

Alyssa awoke to a disturbing dream. The same disturbing about Sephiroth. She even heard Avidan's voice echoing in her mind, but her chest immediately felt heavy with fear and adrenaline. Her eyes looked around quickly, the room she was now standing in was dark and the aura was unpleasant.

Alyssa quickly noticed that something was defiantly wrong. As she tried to take a step, her feet slip underneath, having her lose her balance. The carpet around her was soaked in something unexplainable. Her eyes adjusted to the petrifying darkness. Alyssa grew shocked as soon as she could see who it was. It made her jaw drop, Avidan was now laying on the ground.

"Avidan! Avidan!" Alyssa cries to Avidan with a concerned, worried voice.

Her legs scurried over to a nearby light switch and flipped it on. Alyssa grew ill, knowing that smell. The carpet was soaked with blood. It was from his wound. Even Avidan himself was soaked in his own blood. Alyssa took a slow breath then a deep, quick breath. She was feeling weak kneed and now unable to concentrate.

"Oh god..." Alyssa whimpered through her hurt voice. _Avidan please don't be dead. Don't leave me, not yet, please. _

Forcing herself walk over to Avidan. Alyssa didn't know exactly what to feel, say or even think. She knelt down next to Avidan's lifeless body. No more signs of breathing were left. Alyssa examined the blood, it was cold as her fingers rubbed the fluid slowly.

Gasping for breath and clutching her fist, Alyssa was sitting silently, holding Avidan's cold body. She grasped his body, feeling anger, rage and depression mixed all together. No tears were to cry this time, nothing was having her make her cry. She felt hurt, but couldn't cry. What she wanted was something else, it was revenge. Anger, and rage mixed, wanting Sephiroth dead. Alyssa's mind was screaming to kill Sephiroth.

Alyssa settled her eyes upon Avidan's face. There were signs of him trying his best however. Avidan was at least trying to hang on before he passed away. With a warm, slight smile, Alyssa hugged him on last him. She then slipped off his trench coat, putting it around herself. Her fingers then slipped through his body, taking what was left of his equipment: Shotgun, handgun, bullet, a few flash bomb and even money that was with him. There seemed to be enough gil to buy whatever was needed.

Standing up, Alyssa brushed off a few things off Avidan's trench coat, examined the equipment and she arranged it, loaded up the gun and shotgun with an evil glare. She knew time itself was going to turn with her, no matter what.

With a last look at Avidan, she departed, heading to Midgar. Nothing was going to change her mind of reference. All of this was her fault and it was going to be the end of the war. Her thoughts focused on this more than anything. A feeling then stopped her. A vibrating feeling was soft against her chest. It was Avidan's phone. Alyssa skimmed the caller ID seeing it was Cloud's number, it displayed his name. Alyssa felt her own heart sink. What was she going to tell Cloud? Nothing came to her, silence. Something was telling her to say it in person. Any more interruptions then it would become more of an issue it already was. Her has trembled softly as she pocketed to phone. With a deep sigh, Alyssa continued through the grassland and traveled through the wasteland, heading to Midgar.

**Cloud stared at his phone disgusted. **_Why aren't you answering your phone, Avidan. What's going on?_

The battlefield turned into a living hell. Companions suffered and enemies fell. Some of the Keepers have died and have been willing to give up what was left of their life. Cloud's companions tried the best they could to assist, but no matter which way it would turn, someone ended up suffering. Overall, everything was happening too fast. One by one someone collapsed. The battle was soon going to be lost with the looks of it.

Cloud continued charging what was left of Sephiroth's army- blocking attacks and slicing through them. Gunshots, clinging swords and sound of agony had Cloud push on with the courage. He wanted to stop this pointless battle, All the pain that was caused was for nothing. With every attack, it enraged Cloud to continue.

"Cloud!" A voice calls out as a couple of swordsmen were brought down. "Sephiroth is just ahead. Let's finish this!"

Cloud noticed it was Tifa. "Tifa, back me up, I'm going after Sephiroth!"

With those last words, Cloud ran after Sephiroth as Tifa held off the silvers. Cloud was feeling anger and desperation at the same time. Silence soon fell as his eyes scanned the empty wasteland.

Gripping his sword tightly, Cloud screamed. "Sephiroth where are you?"

"You understand so little, Cloud. With Alyssa's help I will become a God... she will become a Goddess. Alyssa will have no memory what so ever."

Cloud turned around by the sound of his voice and backed up swiftly before anything would happen. "Sephiroth, I won't let you manipulate her any longer-" He got straight to the point, "- all ready you have done too much. Would you want to forget that there are people who care for her?"

"Would you want her to remember that she was created like me in every way? All the experiments... all the pain... all the misery. Would you want her to remember that it was her own father that used her for Mother's plan?"

"Plan? What plan? There was NEVER a plan! Alyssa was used for all the wrong reasons! Her father... I believe he never knew what she went through!" Cloud yells.

Sephiroth laughed hearing those words. "If you wish to believe that, very well. Alyssa was meant to be part of something more great than this pathetic life."

Cloud was feeling his anger burn inside like an everlasting flame. He rushed after Sephiroth, clashing swords. No words could express what he was feeling. With every thought, with every movement, Cloud felt his rage, his pain building. With every swing, he grew faster, stronger. Sephiroth blocked every attack as if it was nothing. He then pulled away as Cloud was pushed.

Flashes if the sound of their swords filled the air. Every moment count, Cloud was sometimes even lucky to dodge Sephiroth's attack at times. Cloud was caught off balance a few times, but quickly regained his footing, even returning a few attacks. Sephiroth then stopped, inches away from Cloud's face. Cloud shot a glare, fighting him off. Sephiroth ignored his gestures and snatched Cloud's throat. Cloud felt himself choking, wanting to breathe. The grip was tightening as Sephiroth began to enjoy Cloud's gasping and struggling.

With an unforgettable laugh, Sephiroth smirked. "No more shall you try. No more will you live."

Cloud kept trying to struggle free. The only thing he could focus on was the pain that Sephiroth was causing. The grip was then loosening, a gunshot was heard from afar and a familiar voice called out Cloud's name.

"Let him go, Sephiroth! You have no right to kill him. I'm the one you want!"

Cloud was dropped to the rubble underneath his feet. Sephiroth looked back at who was calling. It was Alyssa. She had Avidan's handgun out, pointing for a head shot. Sephiroth couldn't believe his eyes. He examined her determined look in her eyes to kill him. Anger was overtaking her thoughts.

"Alyssa, it's a pleasure to see you again." Sephiroth says.

"Lay down your sword and I'll spare your life." Alyssa offers.

Sephiroth chuckles. "Why would I do such a thing fo-"

A bullet was shot through Sephiroth's left shoulder. "The next shot won't miss." Her words remarked what Avidan said a while back.

"Traitor!" Sephiroth screams, running at her with his sword.

Alyssa pushed off a nearby ruined building, drawing her sword and clashing her sword with Sephiroth's. Cloud watched only for a couple of seconds before he decided to help. Alyssa was caught by Cloud right before she fell back. Cloud gave a nod and rushed after Sephiroth. Alyssa balanced on a piece on metal as Cloud rushed after Sephiroth, making their way through Midgar. She ran after them, knowing Cloud needed help. Battle taunts were heard and Alyssa saw that with every word that was said, Cloud was taking them harshly. It was as if Sephiroth was planning to drain Cloud's energy, but Cloud wasn't going to give in so easily. Cloud was knocked back into Alyssa and she was now laying on the ground. Cloud helped her up with a concerned look.

Alyssa gave a nod. "I know what you're going to say, but I don't want to. I want Sephiroth dead, Cloud. I want him out of my life..."our" lives. That's why I'm fighting here too,"

Alyssa exchanged her weapons, putting away the handgun and sword, drawing Avidan's shotgun. Cloud refocused his thoughts and jumped off after Sephiroth once more. He was watching as Alyssa was starting to cast magic at the same time she shot a bullet. Cloud then gracefully combined his skills with Alyssa's attack, educing the power in his sword. He took his sword, combining the magic with his own strength performing Finish Touch, making his attack twice as strong.

Sephiroth was pushed to the ground and smacked down hard upon the streets. Cloud lands, just being inches away. Sephiroth rose to his feet and laughed. Cloud felt his anger once again take his thoughts. Alyssa was immediately there as they started battling again. She then stops, putting away Avidan's shotgun. Her eyes kept track, watching as Cloud blocked every attack.

_It's your fight, Cloud. Finish him off. _Alyssa thought.

"I won't let you take her!" Cloud assures, gathering all his anger and rage.

Sephiroth was then taken by surprise as Cloud did a movement that was out of blind fury. His legs jumped back, pushing Sephiroth away. Everything was happening so fast to the point where there was only flashes of white light. Cloud was now doing his Omni-Slash. Every move was swiftly made, knocking Sephiroth off focus and collapsing to the ground. Cloud was now standing over Sephiroth with his sword at his neck.

"Alyssa deserves better than you. She deserves a better life." Cloud says in a normal tone.

Sephiroth laid on the ground, looking up at Cloud's determined look. "I will get her, Cloud. I WILL FIND HER!" His last breath was slowly let out and his body grew lifeless.

Rain started pouring down through the sunny sky. Cloud backed off and watched as Sephiroth was floating away, becoming part of the Lifestream. Cloud looks over at Alyssa. She stood there, with nothing to say except with a worried look. Cloud and Alyssa both met half way, walking up to each other.

Alyssa's eyes were focused on Cloud. "Is it over?"

Cloud gave a confident nod, saying nothing. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Cloud as he did the same. She laid her head against his chest. He said nothing, noticing that Alyssa felt relieved, but at the same time upset. Cloud held her close, sharing her pain. There was nothing to say at the moment. All they needed was just to hold each other... just to be there.

Alyssa took a deep breath after a little while. "I'm glad it's over."

"Yeah." Cloud responds. "Everything will be all right."


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Cloud stuck Zack's sword in the ground on the outskirts of Midgar. It was a good two months since the war. His thoughts settled on the ones who gave their life to defeat Sephiroth and his followers. The Keepers, his compaions... everyone. Alyssa was watching from a distance, sitting on Cloud's motorcycle. She knew what Cloud was doing, knowing that he needed some time to think. Alyssa didn't say anything, she couldn't. She too had to pay her respects.

Cloud took a look at Zack's sword as he took a few steps back. _Ever since that day, everything has been calming down. Everything is now getting back to normal. Tifa started working at Seventh Heaven again, while Strife Delievery Service has been getting good customers. I've adopted an unlikely person and she's been working on having a normal life. Garrett has been around. He doesn't stick around or check on us as often as he did. Garrett wishes to arise with the Keepers again, wanting to regain what has been lost. _Cloud puts his head down for respect. _Everything is going to change more now since Sephiroth is gone. I want Alyssa to know that everything is going to be all right from now on. I think she knows that. _

Cloud took a moment of silence, then looks back at Alyssa. He walks up to her and gave a smile. "All right, I'm ready."

Alyssa gave a nod back. "We'll be back later, won't we?"

"Yeah, but not until work calms down and you get into a decent school."

"Yeah, you're right."

Cloud gave another nod and a smile. "Let's go home, everyone's waiting."

"Right, we have work to get done." Alyssa agrees.

Cloud had Alyssa scoot up on the motorcycle as he sat behind her. He then made sure Alyssa was settled before driving off. She turned her head slightly and gave a smile. Alyssa now knew that everything was going to be all right. Cloud would do anything to let her have a normal life and to have her be happy, live life to the fullest... no matter what.

**Sooner or later, you shall see great changes. Extreme horrors and persecutions, the moon lead by her angel, the heaven draws near its inclination...**

Garrett closed the Keeper Book of Prophecies. The time was drawing near and he knew. He stood up, taking a sigh and pinching out his candle light that was sitting on the desk before putting the book back gently and leaving to assist the Keepers.

_It's only the beginning. _Garrett thought._ It's not over yet. The dawn of __Shattered Dreams__ approaches..._


End file.
